Broken, Save Me!
by Lightstar11
Summary: Some parts might lean on the horror genre and I suck at summaries, but please bear with me. Ikuto's back and Amu has to face incredible loss and pain. She's so close to breaking and won't be able to handle anymore. So who will she lean on? Iktuo of course, but will she be able to trust in him completely?
1. Chapter 1: Crack!

**Chapter 1**

"_Amu-chan!" A gentle voice called my name and I spun around._

"_Tadase-kun!" _

_I saw my blonde prince standing there, arms outstretched. He had a gentle smile on his face and I ran to him. "Tadase-kun!" I called his name again and he beckoned me forward. I reached out to wrap my arms around him and snuggle my face into his chest. I lunged forward and felt my fingertips brush against his skin, but when I proceeded to close my arms his image cracked. "Tadase?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I watched him shatter into a million tiny glass mirror pieces. In each piece, I saw my broken reflection. A lone tear fell from my right eye and slid down my cheek. _

_I'm scared.__Heartbroken.__Terrified.__ I found myself in a void of darkness. _

_BANG! A shot rang out and I felt a pain in my chest. I turned around to see my blonde-haired prince standing there, pointing a shining silver gun at me. BANG! I heard screams..._

"_Tadase-kun?!" I stared at him in disbelief as an evil smirk grew on his face. I saw three figures laying on the ground in front of me. Okaa-san...Otoo-san...Ami... _

_There was blood pouring from the three corpses and I dropped to my knees in the blood. I reached out to my mother...my father...Ami. My little sister. "No..." I whispered softly. _

"_Amu-chan!" I heard his voice again and looked up to stare into those red rubies. "I love you!" a graceful smile took over the blonde's face and I stared blankly at him._

_This can't be happening. THAT'S A LIE! _

"NO!" I screamed and burst up from my bed. Sweat dropped from my forehead and I was trembling. I looked around my surroundings and found myself in my room. My soft pink blanket was scrunched up and thrown away from my body. I sat there on my bed, holding my head in my hands. Golden honey eyes wide.

"_Amu-chan.I love you!" _those words rang through my head as I trembled in fear. The sight of my parents and Ami laying there, lifeless, in front of me. Blood pouring from them. Tadase standing there with a sweet smile, holding a shining gun pointed right in my direction. His lips uttering out those three words: _I love you. _

The scene flashed by my eyes. I checked the time. It was 1:00 on a Monday morning. I clutched my knees close to my chest. My head was buried in my legs and my pink hair sprawled over my knees and back. I sat there, waiting for dawn. Waiting for the terror to be chased away.

_**Timeskip...**_

My alarm went off at 6:00 am and my charas woke up.

"Amu-chan?" Ran rose from her egg, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Amu-chan, you're awake?" Miki peeked from her egg and floated over with Ran.

"Amu-chan! Morning! You need to get ready for school!" Su popped from her egg rather energetically and flew over. As usual, Dia didn't wake and prefered to stay in her egg. I flashed a small smile to my charas and hugged them to my chest. The sun shone through my balcony window brightly and lit up the room. I relaxed as the warmth touched my skin and I released my charas. I stood up from my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my hair out. After brushing my teeth, I secured two mini pigtails on each side of my head with little black X clips. I came out from the bathroom, and quickly pulled on my high school uniform.

It's been three years since I saved Ikuto from Easter and he left to find his father. The other guardians and I are now ninth graders. We have new uniforms and the girl's uniform was similar to our previous one, but instead of a red tie and pink skirt, we wore a dark purple bow and deep violet skirt. I didn't wear leg warmers anymore and instead wore a black anklet on my right ankle. We still wore a black cardigan, but it wasn't necessary all the time. I slowly made my way downstairs and found my mom cooking breakfast, my dad sitting on the couch reading the paper, and Ami sitting at the table, happily eating eggs and bacon.

"Ah, Good morning Amu-chan!" My mom called and I smiled.

"Mornin'"

"Morning Onee-san!" Ami had grown quite a bit and was now 8 years old, and going to Seiyo Elementary.

"Good morning my little sparrow!" I shrugged off my dad and sat next to Ami at the dining table. My mother set down a warm plate of eggs and bacon in front of me and I ate calmly.

_It was only a dream. My family is safe and Tadase would never do anything like that._

I sighed and quickly finished breakfast. Ran, Miki, and Su flew into my bag and I pulled on my shoes.

"Bye Okaa-san, Otoo-san, Ami. I'm going now!" I called to my family before shutting the door closed. I walked up the hill and my charas floated by me.

"You're leaving so early Amu? Normally you're late to class!" Ran giggled and I smiled.

"Yeah, I just woke up early and felt like getting to school earlier than usual." my charas and I walked on in silence until I approached the gates of the high school. I took a deep breath and walked to my classroom. I was about one hour early before classes start and I took my seat by the window early. Sighing again, I laid my head on my desk and stared out the window.

_What was up with that nightmare this morning? Tadase would never hurt my family or me right? I mean he's my boyfriend for goodness sake! _The day we graduated from elementary school Tadase asked me to officially be his girlfriend. Of course I accepted and we have been going out these past three years, ever since Ikuto left. We've kissed a few times, but each time I felt like something was missing. I mean I love Tadase and all, but I feel like Tadase is lacking in something. I just don't know what, but our kisses didn't 'click' in my mind.

I sighed deeply and checked the time. 7:30. Another half hour before classes start. I was relaxing in the peaceful silence when the door to my classroom opened. I immediately got up from my seat and looked to see who it was.

"Amu-chan? What're you doing here so early?" A familiar purple-haired boy stood there in the doorway with surprise masked on his face.

"Oh, mornin' Nagi." I relaxed again and greeted my friend. My charas also all flew out to meet with Rhythm. "I woke up earlier than usual this morning and just decided to come to school early. How come you came early?" I questioned and he smiled.

"Heh, same reason. Woke up early and decided to come early." Nagi took the seat beside me. "So...how are things with Tadase?" he smirked as I tried to hide my blush from his question.

"W-we're doing good. We've kissed a few times, and I love him as my boyfriend." I said quietly while looking out the window. I swear Nagi was smirking widely at my comment. Well, we sat in silence for some time and I admired the way the wind blew gently through the trees outside. Nagi played with my hair as I looked out the window and I enjoyed his presence. Our charas just talked quietly when the school started bustling with life. Students started walking on campus and teachers were going to their classrooms. The bell rang at 8:00 and Nagi went to his actual seat near the front. Our teacher, Enko-sensei, took role and started the lesson.

_**Timeskip...**_

The bell rang and it was lunchtime. I met Tadase at my locker after fifth period and he gave me a greeting kiss.

"Hello Amu-chan!" my face flushed light pink as I felt his lips brush softly against my cheek.

"Hi Tadase-kun!" we hugged and I took his hand.

"Shall we go?" he asked and I smiled, nodding. We walked to the rooftop together where we met the rest of our friends. Like old times, all our charas met and greeted each other.

"Amu-chan!" Rima said happily and I hugged her.

"Hey, Amu! Tadase!" I fistbumped with Kukai and we laughed.

"Hello Amu-chan. Tadase." Nagi greeted us and I waved.

"Hey Rima, Kukai, Nagi." I sat by Rima as Tadase joined Nagi and Kukai. We were eating and talking happily when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Amu." _That voice..._

"Utau!?" I turned around and found the smirking blonde standing there with her arms crossed.

"The one and only. I also brought someone else with me." she stepped aside and the perosn who stepped out from behind her made my jaw drop.

"Long time no see, my little strawberry." he smirked.

_That blue hair, midnight eyes, incredibly sexy figure, and the most incriminating evidence...THAT SMIRK!_

"I-I-I-IKUTO!?" I screamed and everyone flinched. "WHA-!?" I was about to scream when Rima clamped her hand over my mouth. I started squirming until I felt a warm hand touch my hand. Tadase was holding my hand and I calmed down. Rima let go and I composed myself enough to speak rationally. "When did you come back Ikuto? And did you hair get longer?"

"I came back last night and yeah. I grew again too. So how old are you now anyways? I'm 21, Utau's 18 so you should be like 15 right?" he raised an eyebrow and looked me over. "You grew quite a lot too Amu. Especially your che-" I cut him off with a punch to the arm.

"Sh-shut up you perverted cat!" I blushed a little and he laughed along with Kukai. Utau sent a death glare and Tadase tried to calm me down. But it was true, I had grown quite a bit from last time we saw each other. Before I was about 4 ft. 6 in. and flat-chested. Now I was 5 ft. 6 in. and had size C cups. Kukai had teased me quite bit about it and I didn't want to hear it from Ikuto too. I looked back to him and noticed he was a lot taller than before. "Hey how tall are you?"

"Heh. I'm 6 ft. 4 in. You finally attracted to my awesomeness now?" his smirk grew and I felt a tick mark on my forehead.

"In your dreams Tsukiyomi. But I have a boyfriend, you lucked out on having MY awesomeness!" I taunted and when I mentioned the fact I have a boyfriend, he rose an eyebrow.

"You have a boyfriend Hinamori? Who?" he asked.

"Tadase of course!" I pulled the blonde to my side. He was blushing, but stood close to me anyways. Ikuto looked him over and then stared at me and looked back at Tadase.

He looked back at me and said, "Amu he's not worth your time."

This pissed this both off.

"What do you mean I'm not worth her time?!" Tadase was furious and I defended him.

"What do you mean he's not worth my time!?" I screamed back and Ikuto burst into laughter.

"Exactly what I said. First off, he's shorter than you." he pointed out and I actually thought about this fact. I was 5'6 and Tadase was only 5'5. One inch shorter than me. That meant I couldn't wear heels or else it looks awkward. "Second, why would a hot and sexy vixen like you, Amu, play with the timid little bunny, Tadase?"

"Oh why thank you for the compliment Ikuto." I smiled at the older adult until it hit me. "Hey! Tadase is not a timid little bunny! But true that I AM hot!" I retorted back.

"Pfffft..." Ikuto was trying to suppress a laugh. "What is this? Why is the girl defending the guy? Again I say, a fox does not play with a bunny but plays with another equally sexy and hot fox, such as me." I opened my mouth to talk back, but I couldn't come up with a good comeback. I closed my mouth and turned away instead, arms crossed. "Heh, cat got your tongue, Amu~?" his tone ticked me off, but I ignored it. What I didn't notice was a fuming Tadase next to me and was glaring at Ikuto the entire time.

"Tsukiyomi, you evil cat! You're trying to take Amu away from me again aren't you?!" Tadase finally exploded at Ikuto and this caught my interest.

"Why do you care kiddy king?" Ikuto and Tadase had a staredown.

"Argh, Kiseki!" Tadase character changed and a little crown appeared on his head. Ikuto smirked at the same time as cat ears popped up on his head and he waved his tail behind him. Tadase attacked Ikuto with his scepter thingy, but Ikuto easily dodges them all since he has cat-like reflexes.

"Go Ikuto!" Yoru called from the sidelines and butt heads with Kiseki. I decided enough was enough and intervened.

"Ran!" Pink little wings appeared on my wrists and ankles and I jumped in between the middle of the fight. I quickly dodged Tadase's attack and grabbed Ikuto's tail, making him yelp in pain. I glared at both and they froze. "Sit!" I commanded Ikuto and he obediently followed like a little kitty would do. "Tadase, restrain yourself!" Tadase's character change faded and he sat back down next to Nagi, sulking. I sighed and walked over to Ikuto, pulling out a fuzzy **(A/N: You know, like the green thing Tsukasa used to tease Ikuto in the anime) **from my bag. Ikuto's cat instincts kicked in and I played with with him until he finally snapped out of it. I giggled as he kept swiping at it, but I pulled it out of his reach. Yoru stopped the character change and Ikuto froze. I stood up and put the fluffy back.

"Pfffft, now who's laughing?" I took a step back before laughing my head off and Ikuto was the one to get ticked off.

"Amu..." he had a fiery aura surrounding him and approached me. I stopped laughing and quickly jumped back. "Yoru!" he called.

"Ran!" we character changed again and Ikuto chased me all around the roof. Eventually Ikuto caught me and pulled me under his grasp. I squeaked as he pinned me to the ground.

"Bwahahahaha! St-stop! I-pffft. I G-GIVE IN!" I squeezed between laughs and he stopped his attack.

"Hmph. Serves you right Amu!" he pulled me off the floor and I staggered back to my friends, who were all staring at us weirdly. Kukai was laughing and Utau just sighed. Rima stared at me in disbelief and Nagi remained normal, but was sweatdropping. Tadase looked furious and pulled me away from Ikuto. I obliged and enjoyed being in Tadase's arms. Ikuto and Tadase had another staring contest, until Utau tugged on Ikuto's arm.

"Come on Nii-san! We should go now!" she whined.

"Heh, nice seeing you Amu. Don't hurt her kiddy king." Ikuto said before walking away.

"Amu-chan, I love you." Tadase murmured softly to me and I froze.

"_Amu-chan. I love you." _the same phrase from my dream echoed in my head and I roughly pushed Tadase away. His eyes were surprised and my own honey eyes widened in terror.

"Amu-chan? What's wrong?" Tadase took a step towards me and I freaked.

"No..." I whispered. He took another step. "NO!" I screamed in terror as the same scene from my dream flashed by my eyes. Blood oozing out of Ami and my parents, who were lying lifelessly on the floor in front of me. "NO! Stay away!" I screamed before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**Chapter 2**

**Ikuto's POV**

"NO! Stay away!" I heard Amu's familiar voice scream as I was walking down the stairs from the roof with Utau. I froze and my little sister turned and eyed me. I had heard the immense level of terror in Amu's voice and we both rushed back to the roof.

"AMU!" I yelled for the pink-haired girl and saw her in Tadase's arms, unconscious. "Oi, kiddy king! What did you do to Amu?" I glared at the blonde and he stared back.

"I didn't do anything you stupid cat! She just suddenly pushed me away roughly and started freaking out! She screamed 'NO!' really loudly and had this unimaginable level of fear in her eyes. Then she blacked out. I just caught her." Tadase looked back down at his girlfriend and I was shocked.

"Well-" I started, but was cut off when I noticed Amu's eyes opened.

"What-" she saw Tadase's face and her eyes widened. She screamed and pushed him away. the frightened look on Amu's face broke my heart as she backed away from all of us and screamed. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed hysterically and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. We watched as Amu clutched her head in her palms and broke down. Amu fell to her knees and I could see tears visibly falling from her face and landing on the concrete.

"Amu-chan..." Tadase got up and started walking towards her, but screamed even more.

"No! Leave me alone.." she uttered out and I watched as Tadase froze. I tried approaching her.

"Amu, calm down. We won't hurt you." I spoke in a gentle tone and she looked up at me. I was shocked to find the usual happy shine was gone from her honey-colored eyes.

"No..." she whispered out. "Leave me alone...I don't want anyone else to hurt!" she started out softly which was an improvement, but then she started screaming again. I exchanged looks with the purple haired guy, Nagihiko I think, and he tried. First he pulled his hair up into a ponytail and I swear he looked like a girl.

"Amu-chan!" he spoke with a high-pitched girly voice and it scared me a little. "Amu-chan!" he chirped again, slowly walking closer to Amu. "Everything is okay Amu. Nobody will hurt you or be hurt!" He got closer to Amu than Tadase or I did, but she still freaked out.

"Nadeshiko... No. I don't want anyone to come near...Stay away!" she buried her face in her knees and Nagi froze. He sighed and dropped his hair back to normal, also switching back to his normal tone.

"What can we do? Tadase, Ikuto and I all can't get close. And if I can't then Kukai can't. I don't know about Utau and Rima but if they go Amu might get violent and someone will get hurt..." Nagi murmured and I groaned.

"That's a point. Ugh, What's wrong with Amu?" Then I turned to her charas. Ran, Miki,and Su were all huddled close together and also frightened. "Don't you guys know something?" All three of the little girls shook their heads and I sighed.

"Amu-chan..." the kiddy king said softly before stepping away.

"Amu..." I heard my little sister say and the other short blonde girl, Rima, was on the verge of tears.

"Damn it! I hate being helpless! Amu wake up!" Kukai shouted angrily and Amu looked up at him. Her eyes flickered and the shine returned, but only for a moment. "Hinamori! If you don't snap out of it right now, I'm going to drag you around the school to run 10 laps!" he yelled.

"I can't...do this anymore. I can't bear it." Amu whispered before standing up. I noticed her gaze flickered between all of us and I was the lost one. "Ran..." she called for her chara and all three of them floated to her. They were safe and Amu didn't get all violent, but something none of us expected happened. "My heart: Unlock!" she character transformed with Ran, but her character transformation was different. Instead of the light pink cheerleader outfit and pink visor, she wore black short-shorts that had a dark pink belt and hot pink heart buckle. She also wore a hot pink tube top and dark pink blazer that had a heart pin. She still had the pink ribbon tied around her neck. The leg warmers were gone and so were the sneakers. On her feet were plain and simple black flats and a black chain anklet. She still had her hair pulled up into a ponytail, but in the place of the visor was a black headband with a pink heart on it. The most important feature was the fact that there was a big black X on the heart and her eyes had lost their shine completely. We were shocked and saw that all her charas were now X'ed. Instead of the happy Amulet Heart like usual, she was Cold Heart. "Iced Rod!" she called and her heart rod appeared, but was black. She threw it at us and we were trapped in sparkles except me, thanks to my cat reflexes.

"Yoru! My Heart: Unlock!" I character transformed into Black Lynx and prepared to restrain Amu.

"Iced Speeders!" she flew away from me, but I leaped around from the trees and extended a paw to catch her. Eventually I trapped her and pulled her back down to me.

"Amu, calm down! Come back!" I pinned her to the wall on the roof.

"No! Let me go! Everyone is going to die if I don't escape!" she screamed and kicked me away. She actually landed a hit to my gut and I was forced to let go. I released Utau from the restraints from Amu's previous attack and she quickly character transformed with El. "Dia! Character Transform! Iced Jewel!" Amu switched transformations and her outfit was the same as when Amu had character transformed with an X'ed Dia all those years ago.

"White Wing!" Utau attacked and trapped Amu in a cascade of feathers.

"Glitter Particle!" Amu blasted all the feathers away and sent all of us tumbling to the ground.

"Slash Claw!" I attacked Amu and stunned her for a few moments before she counterattacked.

"Shining Black!" sharp shards of diamonds flew at me and I quickly dodged them.

"Lunatic Charm. Nightmare Lorelei!" Red bats flew from Utau and attacked Amu. Since Amu was caught off guard, she tumbled down back to the roof. I released the rest of the guardians and they all transformed to help. "Capture Amu so I can purify her!" Utau screamed at us and we all nodded.

"Juggling Party!" Rima threw her juggling clubs at Amu and distracted her as Amu flew around to dodge them. Nagi jumped up and flew around to hold Amu down, but she twisted away from him.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai attacked and Amu dodges again, giving Nagi an opening. Nagi pinned Amu's arms behind her back and she started struggling to pull away. Of course, Nagi's grip was too tight for her to break.

"Holy Crown Special!" Nagi jumped back as Tadase trapped Amu and made her stay still. She snarled in frustration and tried kicking her way out.

"Il!" Amu called for Utau's chara which confused all of 's transformation broke as the sparkle in Il's eyes disappeared and she flew towards Amu. "My Heart: Unlock! Iced Devil!" Amu transformed with Il and this caught all of us off guard. Utau switched to El as Amu broke out of Tadase's trap. Amu flew away with Il and Kukai followed after her on his skateboard.

"Devil's Tune!" Amu yelled and shot soundwaves and Kukai, pushing him back. Utau flew up and tried to help Kukai. Amu changed transformations back to Ran and used her Iced Speeders to gain speed, but Il was still under her control and wouldn't come back to Utau. Kukai sped up as fast as he could to catch up to Amu, but Amu would just dart away if he got too close. Utau flew as fast as she could too, but keep up like Kukai. I was jumping the buildings and trying to keep up too, but of course I couldn't even get close. Tadase, Nagi and Rima had stayed on the roof and waited just in case Amu circled back, also because Rima can't run that fast.

Amu looked over her shoulder and stopped suddenly. Kukai and Utau were startled and flew right past her. Amu smirked and threw her Iced Rod at them, trapping them once again. I jumped up and reached for Amu's ankle, but she leaped out of my grasp and kicked me back towards the ground. Luckily, we were above an empty field by a park and a long way away from the school so no one would suspect us. I landed heavily on the grass, but on my feet. I grit my death and called forth the purified black egg from a long time ago. I transformed into Death Rebel and this time, Easter couldn't control me.

"Dark Night Storm!" I spun my scythe and knocked Amu out of the air. She tried flitting away, but my tornado of dark energy homed in on her and hit her directly. She screamed as she fell and lost her will to fight. She landed in the same field I landed in, but couldn't get up. I immediately darted to her side and undid my transformation. She stayed laying on the grass, immobile and paralyzed. "Sorry Amu, but you wouldn't listen to us." Kukai and Utau landed next to us and when I turned Amu over, her expression made me freeze. The sparkle in her eyes was gone, and her eyes seemed to hold a fear so deep, it's incomprehensible. Her mouth was open in an expression of pain and tears were streaming down her face. However, despite the fear and pain she held in her eyes, she managed to glare at us with a hate so strong, it's stronger than my hate for Kazuomi. I was shocked and couldn't do anything.

"Angle Cradle!" Utau flew up and proceeded to purify Amu. Feathers floated down gently and softly all around Amu as Utau sang a lullaby. Amu was curled up in a ball and her tears were falling slower. Her eyes drooped as she hugged her knees and eventually she fell asleep. Il returned to Utau's side, Miki, Su and Dia were purified and no longer X'ed, Amu's Iced Heart transformation was undone and Ran was no longer X'ed. Amu was also purified, but in a deep sleep. I scooped her up bridal style and looked towards Utau.

"Good job you two." I character changed with Yoru and made my way back to the school where Nagi, Rima, and the kiddy king were waiting. Kukai and Utau also undid their transformations and chara changed to keep up with me. The entire way, Amu was snuggled into my chest and breathing deeply.

"Is Amu okay?" Rima asked frantically with tear marks on her face. I nodded and she sighed in relief, undoing her transformation. Nagi soothed Rima and also undid his transformation. I looked to Tadase and found him on his knees, sulking, but also holding heavy worry in his eyes.

"Amu-chan?" he tentatively asked.

"Yeah, Amu's okay. Utau purified her, but we had to chase her for quite a bit. Who knew she would be so powerful when she's X'ed. But what I'm wondering is WHY she got X'ed." I noted and gently set Amu down on the ground. Utau sat next to her and placed Amu's head on her lap. I watched as my sister gently stroked Amu's hair and hummed a lullaby to calm Amu and prevent her from being X'ed when she wakes up.

"I don't know why Amu X'ed herself. I don't think I did anything to harm her, and I never cheated on her." Tadase said and I looked at him.

"Amu came to school extremely early today." Nagi spoke up from behind me and I whipped around.

"What? Why did she come early?" I questioned the long-haired boy.

"I don't know, but I think she came an hour early. She looked depressed at the time too. And now when she got X'ed did you see the high level of terror in her eyes? Something happened last night and we need to find out what." Nagi had a point and I nodded.

"For now, I'll take Amu home and try to talk to her when she wakes up. Tadase, don't get too close to her for now and don't call her Amu-chan. Those are what seem to be the trigger. I'm sorry. I know you're her boyfriend, but I don't want Amu to be X'ed ever again. I had to transform into Death Rebel to stop her and I never wanted to use that transformation again." I admitted and scooped Amu up. "I'll see you guys later." I chara changed with Yoru and leaped off the roof. Then I ran for Amu's home and Yoru rang the doorbell. Midori, Amu's mom, answered the door.

"Hello, you're Amu's mother right? Do you remember me? It's Ikuto." I smiled and she looked stunned.

"Ikuto? Wow! It's great seeing you again, but...What's wrong with Amu? And when did you come back?" Midori looked worried and I quickly thought of an explanation that wasn't a complete lie.

"Well, she had fainted during class probably because she got to school too early and was lacking sleep. I was passing by when I saw her there and the nurse asked me to take her home, by Tadase's request. I got back last night and was planning to drop by the school to say hi!" I fibbed smoothly and she nodded.

"Okay, thank you Ikuto and welcome back. Can you tuck Amu into bed? She must be tired. And do you have a place to stay? Since you came so recently...if not then you are welcome to stay here. You can sleep in Amu's room." she welcomed me in and I nodded.

"Thank you and I think I will accept your offer. After all, I know Amu missed me after all those years!" I smiled and went up the stairs. Midori left me with a smile and stayed in the kitchen. After safely reaching Amu's room, I locked the door and set Amu on her bed. I pulled the blanket over her when her mom knocked.

"Ikuto? Would you like something to eat? I can make some tea and you can share some cookies with Amu!" she called through the door.

"Sure, thank you Miss Hinamori. That's very kind of you and I hope I'm not being a hassle to you." I said politely back to the kind lady.

"Oh not at all! Just ask me for anything you need and just call me Midori." Amu's mom said happily and I heard her footsteps fade away.

"Mmmm...Ikuto?" Amu murmured and I turned to the girl. She had turned over to face me and her eyes were opening slowly.

"Amu are you awake?" I said worriedly and she yawned in response.

"Mm...yeah. Where am I?" she frowned as she sat up and groaned in pain. I pushed her back on the bed and tucked her in.

"Ah, y-you shouldn't sit up for a while. Do you remember what happened?" I asked her and she stared at me with confused eyes.

"Ikuto? Why are you in my room? When did I get home? What happened and Why am I in so much pain?" she shot questions at me, but didn't try sitting up again. "No I do not remember." I sighed at shook my head.

"Well...What's the last thing you remember?" I eyed her carefully and she furrowed her eyebrows to think.

"Um...I remember screaming 'No Stay away.' and then blacking out. My memory is fuzzy after that, but I did hear Kukai's voice scream 'Damn it! I hate being helpless! Amu wake up!' But I have no idea what he was talking about..." she trailed off and shot a suspicious look at me. "Tell me exactly what happened Ikuto and if you leave anything out, I will never talk to you or anybody ever again!" I flinched at her tone and glare, but kept my cool before launching into a fully detailed explanation. I finished after about 20 minutes and took a breath.

"In a nutshell, you got X'ed and wore us all out rebelling against us. Utau had to purify you and you're like 10 times stronger when X'ed rather than normal." I finished and looked into her surprised golden eyes. She was shocked, scared, and looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Really? I got X'ed?" she whispered and I saw a lone tear fall from her eye.

"Don't cry and I'm sorry for injuring you that badly, but it was necessary or I could've let you go on a rampage and destroy yourself."

"I'm sorry...Sorry for causing so much trouble...sorry for not being strong enough...sorry for hurting you guys..." Amu was breaking into sobs, but muffled her cried with her palm. Tears overflowed her and I pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Shhhh. don't cry Amu and there's nothing you need to apologize for. Just tell me what happened and why you woke up early this morning." I chided her gently and her sobs eventually softened to a few sniffles.

"Well...I had the worst n-nightmare in my entire l-life." she stopped there and I felt her grip my shirt tightly. Her grip tightened by the second and my shirt was soon soaked with her tears.

"Tell me Amu. What happened in your nightmare?" I pulled her head back so I could look into her eyes and there I saw it again. The extreme level of fright and hurt.

"It started out with Tadase calling out to me. I was peaceful and happy and turned to leap into his arms. When suddenly, he shattered in front of my eyes into a million sharp pieces of a mirror. In each shard I saw my reflection, but I wasn't normal. I looked horrifying. A voice rang in head. It said, 'I'm scared. Heartbroken. Terrified.' and I was suddenly filled with these heavy negative emotions. I heard a gunshot ring out and felt like someone broke my heart the same way Tadase shattered. And then Tadase was standing there with a smile and pointing a gun at me. He pulled the trigger again and expected to feel a bullet hit me, but it never came. I heard the pained screams of my family instead and they were lying in front of me. Dead and oozing blood. And then Tadase smiled sweetly at me and said 'Amu-chan! I love you!' I couldn't believe his words and screamed that it was all lies. Then I woke up in my bed at 1:00 am screaming 'NO!'" when Amu finished talking I was stunned. My deep midnight blue eyes didn't see anything anymore. All I felt was Amu clutching my shirt and her tears falling down her face and into my shirt. Yoru and her charas had left us alone when I tucked Amu into bed and I was glad they did. If anybody else witnessed Amu's dream, I can understand why Amu was so terrified. Why she freaked out at the sight of Tadase's face. Why she X'ed herself. I hugged her tightly and whispered soothing words to her despite the chaotic state of my own mind. I let her sob her heart out until she fell asleep again. When she was asleep, I got into the bed next to her just to give her something or someone to confide in. I stayed by her side so she can relax. I eventually fell asleep with her head buried in my chest and my long, strong arms cradling her close to me.


	3. Chapter 3: Bullet

**Chapter 3**

**Amu's POV **_Dream..._

"_Amu" My name was called from afar. I turned and saw a smiling blonde._

"_Tadase? What're you doing here?" I ran to my loving boyfriend and his arms wrapped around me comfortingly._

"_Amu. I love you, you know that right?" he said gently. I looked up to him and smiled before nodding and burying my face in his chest._

"_I love you Amu. That's why..." he cut himself off. I looked up at him in confusion and his eyes were narrowed suspiciously looking at something behind me. _

"_Amu! Get away from him!" I glanced behind me and saw a familiar figure. That head of unorganized midnight blue locks. Those mesmerizing sapphire eyes. That tall lean stance._

"_Ikuto?" his name traveled off my lips softly. Two ears popped out on his head and my eyes detected a tail swaying behind him. My heartbeat quickened and my breath hitched. "Ikuto." I unconsciously pushed away from Tadase's arms and reached out to the familiar kitty._

"_Amu. I love you. Please forgive me for anything I did to hurt you." he pleaded and took a few steps towards me. Tears started welling in my eyes and I ran to him. His arms outstretched and hugged me in the same way Tadase did before._

"_I forgive you. Ikuto." I nuzzled my face in his trusting chest and wrapped my arms around his waist._

"_Hinamori-san." a snarl came from behind me followed by the click of a gun. "Come back to me. This instant!" the snarl continued and I froze in fear. I reluctantly turned around and faced Tadase's angry and envious glare._

"_Back off Tadase. She's obviously scared of you." Ikuto hissed to the blonde. Tadase let out a crazy laugh and a sadistic smile took over his face._

"_That so? Then if I can't have her..." Tadase held the gun up and pointed it directly to me. "Then NO ONE CAN! INCLUDING YOU TSUKIYOMI!" Tadase laughed and a BANG! rang out. I screamed and shut my eyes closed, waiting for the pain to come. As I stood there, cowering in fear, the impact of the bullet never came and instead I heard a grunt of pain. Trembling in fear, I dared to open my eyes. I felt something warm and wet splatter against my hands that were clutching my head in fear. I looked at the ground beneath my feet and I saw a pair of feet clad in black shoes and also attached to a pair of legs wearing black pants. Something red trailed down the pants and landed on the floor. Another BANG! rang out and a manly scream of pain was heard right in front of me. _

"_A...mu." a weak voice rasped out and a body fell in front of my eyes. There was no longer a tail. No longer a set of soft ears poking through the disarray of blue hair. "A...mu...A-are you o...kay?" the voiced rasped again and I recognized the fallen figure in front of me again._

"_Ikuto?" my eyes widened as blood pooled around his shape. "IKUTO!" I screamed and burst to his side. I picked his head up and turned him over to lay his head in my lap. "Ikuto! WHY?!" I screamed as tears poured from my eyes. His beautiful face showed a smile and I felt a cold hand brush against my arm. I held his cold hand in my own warm hands and cried over him._

"_A...mu...Ai...shi...te...ru..." he rasped again before I felt all traces of warmth leave his body._

"_Ikuto...IKUTO!" I shrieked again. _

"_Amu. Come back to me."I heard Tadase laugh again._

"_Tadase..." I growled under my breath and stood up with my head lowered. My hair fell in front of my face and shadowed my eyes. "Tadase!" I screamed again before lunging. "Yoru!" I called for Ikuto's chara and held the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key in my hands. _

"_Character Transformation! Amulet Lynx!" I screamed and transformed with Yoru. I wore a similar outfit Ikuto wore whenever he transformed with Yoru, but instead of blue, my outfit was pitch black and I had a pink bell strapped to my neck and tail. I slashed out my claws at Tadase and he smirked, aiming his gun again. I leaped and slashed again. BANG! Another shot from Tadase rang out and I felt a pain in my abdominal area. _

"_I see. If that is your choice Amu, I have no other option." Tadase sneered and shot again. This time the pain went right through my chest and I screamed in agony. My transformation was undone and I landed on the floor. "Good night, Amu." _

_**Dream END...**_

"AHHHH!" I screamed and shot up from my bed and examined my surroundings with wide eyes. My blanket was on the floor and my comforter was ruined.

"What happened?" the door shot open and he burst in. "Amu? Are you hurt?" Ikuto's eyes were filled with pure worry and his hair looked a little disheveled.

"I...ku...to?" I whispered and he darted to my side. Tears poured from my eyes once again and I clutched his shirt tightly. "Ikuto."

"Shhhh, Amu. It's okay, I'm here. What happened?" he chided me gently and rocked me in his arms.

"Ikuto." I cried into his chest and stayed silent. I didn't want to recall the horrible scene of Ikuto getting shot to death right before my eyes and just the thought scared me to death.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto." Amu muttered my name again as she cried in my arms and I was left here, clueless.

_What happened? Did she have another nightmare? It doesn't look like she's in pain. _As I held Amu, I rocked her in an attempt to calm her down. My shirt was soaked with her tears and she was trembling from fear. I sensed she didn't want to talk about it and just let her cry in my arms until she fell asleep. Every now and then, her body would twitch and a few tears would escape her eyes. I leaned my back and head against the wall and held Amu in my arms. She stayed cuddled close to me and I would wipe away any stray tears and hold her tighter close to me. Eventually, she relaxed completely and wasn't scared. Nevertheless, I stayed by her side in case she woke up again.

_2 hours later..._

My eyes were heavy with sleep, but I tried to fight and not allow myself to sleep. I glanced down at Amu and she was sleeping peacefully. Her breathing was even and her face was serene. I glanced at the clock; it was 12:00 midnight. Amu's charas were sleeping in their eggs in their usual basket and Yoru has joined them. Assuming the rest of Amu's family was asleep, I was the only one awake. Amu stirred and her mouth opened in a wide yawn. Her eyes opened slightly and I watched as Amu blinked the sleepiness away from her eyes. She sat up in my arms and I stared at her, not sure what to do next.

"Ikuto? Are you still awake?" Amu's honey eyes met mine and I nodded my head to her question. "What am I doing in your arms and why are you on my bed?" I stared at her once again, but this time in disbelief. I smirked as an idea popped in my head.

"Are you serious Amu? You really don't remember what happened? You kept screaming for me!" I teased the pinkette and snickered as her face turned cherry red and she looked away.

"Wh-what?! That can't be...You're lying Ikuto!" she stammered and pulled away from me, hugging her knees to her chest. I chuckled and got off the bed.

"Don't worry Amu. I was only teasing you...except I didn't really lie to you. You were calling my name constantly, but not in the way you thought. You were crying. It's my turn to ask, what happened?" My tone turned serious and Amu lifted her head to face me. Her eyes were wide and I recognized the same level of fear from when she was X'ed. "Amu?" the pinkette's expression was emotionless, but tears were falling from her eyes. She didn't flinch and I guessed she didn't notice. "Amu calm down.. There's no need to be frightened anymore."

"Ikuto...I remember. It was horrible!" she screamed again and slumped against the ground. Her expression completely different. I ran to her side and held her close to my chest again. My already soaked shirt absorbed more of her tears and I was exhausted from lack of sleep. I was already struggling to stay awake and be Amu's comfort, but it was quite hard until her sobs lessened to a soft whimper.

"Amu, what happened?" I asked her urgently.

"...Ikuto? can I ask you something?" Amu's eyes darkened and she looked away from me as I gave no response. "Ikuto" she faced me again. "Would you take a bullet for me?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was astounded. I gulped and hesitated. _No choice here. _

"Y-yes." I said it quietly and Amu's eyes widened. "Wh-what brought this up?"

"..."

"Amu?" I eyed her desperately.

"...If Tadase pointed a gun at me and shot, would you protect me?" she asked again. I couldn't decipher her tone or look through her poker face, so I just answered normally.

"Yeah. Except, why would Tadase point a gun at you?" one of my eyebrows rose and she hugged me.

"Thank you Ikuto." was all Amu whispered before falling into silence.

It was now 1:00 am and Amu was still in my arms. By this point I was beyond tired and was gradually falling asleep. I couldn't stay conscious anymore and was still jet-lagged since I came back just recently. And then I had to chase after Amu.

"Sleep." a gentle voice whispered. I felt a warm hand caress my cheek and something soft make contact with my forehead until my eyes closed and I blacked out.

**Amu's POV**

I stayed still in Ikuto's arms, feeling reassured that Ikuto would protect me, but I was also scared of my nightmare coming true.

_Would Tadase really threaten me and those I love? I can't imagine my own boyfriend killing my family and shooting at me. Now that Ikuto said he would take a bullet for me, I don't want him to die..._

I was deep in my thoughts when I felt Ikuto's weight gradually grow heavier. I looked to the older man and noticed his eyelids drooping.

"Sleep." I whispered softly and reached up to place my hand on his cheek. His eyes closed completely and I pressed my lips against his forehead. He fell asleep and I allowed his head to rest on my legs again. My back leaned against the wall. Ikuto was sprawled across the floor. I ran my hands through his soft locks.

"Thank you Ikuto. Aishiteru."I whispered to him once he was asleep. Soon my hand rested on the top of his head and I rested my head on the wall. Moments later, I was asleep myself.

**Ikuto's POV **_**The Next Day...**_

I woke with a yawn and felt something warm resting on my head. I opened my eyes, but squinted due to the overwhelming bright light coming in through the window. _It's morning already? I can't believe Amu and I spent the entire rest of the day sleeping. Well, at least the jet-lag wore off. _

I felt something shift near me and glanced towards the wall. Thee Amu was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. My head was in her lap and her hand was resting on my face. I quickly got off Amu's lap as softly as I could, as to not wake the sleeping beauty, and picked her up bridal style. I tucked her in her bed properly and made my way downstairs.

"Oh Ikuto you're awake? Good morning. Is Amu still sleeping?" her mom inquired me.

"Morning." I waved and noted the food on the table. "Amu is still in bed. Shall I go wake her up?" I spoke politely the respected mother and she shook her head.

"No. I heard a scream last night so Amu must've had another nightmare. Don't let her go to school today. I don't want her fainting like yesterday." I nodded and sat down at the table.

"Ikuto-nii-san! Do you like Nee-san?" Ami ran up to me and curiously asked me.

"NOOO! My little sparrow likes TWO BOYS?!" Amu's father cried from the couch and I cringed.

"Uh, I care for Amu and I don't want her to be hurt. However I am not her boyfriend. Tadase loves her and she loves him. I am merely a close friend." I tried to explain this clearly when a hand pat my back.

"Awww, it's ok to be honest Ikuto. I understand if you have feelings for Amu. Don't mind her father." Midori laughed and pat my back before leaning in close to my ear. "And honestly, I prefer you over that blonde Tadase." she whispered and blood rushed to my face. It took me a lot of effort to keep my cool

"I appreciate the thought Ms. Hinamori!" I smiled and started eating the pancakes and bacon in front of me. "Your food is very delicious. Thank you for making breakfast for me too!"

"Aw, no need to be so formal or polite Ikuto-san. You can just call me Midori. Or even Kaa-san would work too! After all, I'll be your mother-in-law in a few years!" she whispered the last part again and this time, I couldn't control my blush. I mean sure I love Amu, but she likes Tadase more. I'm only her sense of support. If I could marry Amu, that would be a dream come true and dreams don't always occur in reality.

"Um Midori. I...don't think that'll happen..." I sweatdropped as she just laughed it off.

"~Yaaawn~ What's with this ruckus?" Amu walked up rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Amu. If you had to choose, do you like me or Tadase more?" I bluntly asked her. Her mother put me in an awkward position so this is my way of escaping it.

"Wh-where did that come from?" she exclaimed.

"Awww Amu! don't be shy! You like Ikuto-kun more right?" her mother coaxed her.

"Eh, EH?! Wh-who said th-th-that!?" Her face flushed the same shade as her hair and I snickered.

"Amu...Just admit it. The fact that your face is the same color as your hair is proof enough. I'm more attractive." I smirked proudly.

"...No comment!" she declared before sitting next to me and eating her breakfast, fuming.

"Heh. So you do admit it." I snickered again.

"N-no one said that! Just shut up and eat your food!"

To say Amu was flustered was an understatement. She was in fact distressed and embarrassed. I continued eating with a smirk though. My eyes kept stealing glances at her cute pouty form and I smiled. We finished eating a few minutes later and Amu went back to her room.

"Are you going to school today Amu?" I asked her just as I was turning the door handle. When the door opened and I took a single step in, I heard her scream and saw her face was bright red. "Hmmm?" my eyes trailed lower down and it was only then did I realize she was changing. Her uniform was hanging from one hand and she was covering herself with her previous clothes.

"P-P-Pervert! Get out you baka neko!" the pinkette screamed and threw a pillow at me.

"Oof! Geez! Calm down Amu!" I yelled back just as the door slammed shut right in front of my face.

"Ikuto-nya! Are you okay-nya?!" Yoru came rushing to my side just as I was rubbing my nose in pain.

"...After getting a door slammed in my face...what do you think Yoru?" I addressed my chara and flicked him in the forehead. He flew away and I proceeded to open the door again. Amu was now dressed in her uniform and was currently tying her hair up. "Geez. That wasn't very nice Ichigo." I complained and plopped myself down on her bed.

"Tch. Why would I care about a perverted neko?" she retorted and picked up her bag. "Ran, Miki, Su. Let's go." her charas floated around her and she opened her door again.

"Wait up Amu! I'll walk you to school." I ran after her down the stairs. She was putting on her shoes when she stuck her tongue out as me. "Amu-" I was cut off my the sound of the door slamming in my face, again, as she ran out.

"Oh? Too bad Ikuto-kun! Amu is probably looking forward to seeing that Tadase boy again!" Midoir spoke up from the living room.

"Tadase? do they always walk to school together?" I asked her mother.

"Oh yes! Except, I don't know about Amu but I don't trust that princely boy." she sighed and shook her head. "Go after her please Ikuto-kun. I worry about her and she tends to run into trouble alot. do this as a favor please!" Midori winked and I smiled.

"If you say so Midori!" I opened the door and ran out again.

"Ikuto-nya! Wait for me!" Yoru flew after me and I chara changed. Once I felt the familiar ears and tail pop out, I jumped into the trees and made my way to Amu's school. I finally found her on the sidewalk, walking alone with her charas floating around her. She wasn't smiling and had a depressed aura around her. _That's not good...I wonder what happened? And I thought she always walked to school with Tadase..._

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-" I cut Ikuto off and slammed the door behind me.

"Amu-chan!" Ran floated by my side followed my Miki and Su.

"Amu-chan." the artist smiled.

"Amu-chan desu~!" Su also floated by me and I grinned at my charas. On the way to my meeting spot with Tadase, I was running and soon found myself singing to one of Ikuto's familiar violin songs.

"Lalala Uta wo utaou...Kao age kokoro no mama...Utaou" I sung happily and turned the corner to where my meeting spot with Tadase was. The sight that met me shocked me. Actually it was the fact that there was nothing to see that shocked me. Tadase normally arrived 5 minutes earlier than me and...he wasn't here. _Maybe he overslept? Hmmm, I should've taken Ikuto's offer to walk me to school. _I checked my watch and saw that I didn't have time to waste to wait for Tadase so I ran ahead to the school. I was almost there when I heard the bell ring, giving a warning to all students that they must be in class in the next five minutes.

"Ran! Chara change!" I panicked and flew the rest of the way to the school. Just as the gates were closing, I made it into the classroom just in time.

"Nice to see you here Hinamori-san. Now please take your seat!" my teacher, Sana-sensei, scolded me and I reluctantly dragged my feet to my seat.

_**Timeskip...Lunchtime**_

The bell rang and I launched out of my seat.

"Tadase-kun!" I called for my boyfriend and he turned to look at him with his arms open.

"Amu! I'm sorry I wasn't there waiting for you at the usual spot this morning! I had some things to attend to!" he said with a smile and I smiled back at him.

"It's okay Tadase-kun! Since you addressed it now, I forgive you! But you have to treat me today!" I bargained with him and he only smiled sheepishly as I led the two of us to the roof to eat. We both pulled out our bentos and revealed the food. I split my chopsticks and starting feeding Tadase. "Ahh!~" I held a takoyaki to his mouth and he opened his mouth. I smiled as he accepted the octopus-bread into his mouth. "Does it taste good?"

"It's delicious Amu. Did you make it yourself?" Tadase asked me and I looked away sheepishly. When I heard his laughter, my head whipped back.

"Wh-what's so funny?" My face flushed and Tadase kept chuckling away.

"You chara changed with Su right? Haha, it's okay Amu-chan. It's still food made by you!" he smiled that princely smile I love once again and I laughed with him.

"Glad you liked it!" He ate my food happily and I watched him enjoy the food. When lunch ended we had to separate to our different classes and meet up after school later. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that the time after school would kill me.


	4. Chapter 4: Cheat

**Tadase's POV**

The bell rang to signify the end of the school day and I packed my stuff. I was supposed to meet Amu at the school gate after school to walk her home, but after all that's happened I'm not sure if that's a smart move.

"Tadase-kun!" a girl with long, wavy dark blue hair called to me from the door.

"Umi-senpai! What're you doing here?" I asked the girl. She dashed over to me and glomped me with a hug. I was surprised, but hugged her back anyways.

"I wanted to see my cute kouhai!" she smiled and ruffled my hair. Umi was older me by 1 year and had apparently taking a liking to me.

"Don't talk like that senpai! I have a girlfriend you know!" I protested and she released me. I bit my lip though since her chocolate brown eyes showed such hurt in them.

"So Tadase-kun doesn't like me? My kouhai doesn't like his senpai?" she had tears pooling out of her eyes and I felt so bad.

"N-no! It's not like that Umi-senpai! I like you very much it's just-" Umi cut me off with another bear hug and her tears disappeared.

"Um-senpai is glad to know that her kouhai likes Umi!" she spoke in third person happily and I sighed, unable to shake her off.

"Sorry Umi-senpai, but I have to get going!" I quickly pushed the beautiful girl off of me and ran out of the classroom.

"Ah, maatte! Tadase-kun!" she ran after me and I was at the front of the school building where I saw a pinkette waiting. I rushed to Amu as fast as I could, but not before Umi had latched onto my arm.

"Amu-chan!" My voice called her, but I didn't want her to see this sight. Nevertheless, her head turned and her honey-golden eyes met my own ruby ones. Her eyes widened and I could see the hurt and tears threatening to pour out. "Wait! It's not what it looks like Amu-chan! Umi-senpai is my senpai!" I desperately tried to explain, but it was kind of hard to believe my story if a girl was clinging to my arm.

"Tadase-kun...i-it's okay. I understand! You're just friends right?" Amu smiled, and I sighed in relief until someone frowned. Who frowned? Of course it was Umi-senpai who had frowned.

"Tadase-kun? Who's this pink-haired girl? Is she your girlfriend? But I thought I was your girlfriend? You love only me right? You have to call me Umi-chan!" Umi pouted and I cringed.

"Umi-chan! Please let go! I wasn't thinking at the time! I know I agreed to beingyour boyfriend but-" I quickly cut myself off when I remembered Amu was here. My head turned and I gulped.

Amu's eyes widened with hurt again and her smile froze. I watched the pinkette's eyebrow twitch and tears started pooling in her eyes again.

"Oh...so Umi-senpai was your girlfriend? I'm sorry I butted in Tadase-kun..." she bit her lip and looked away. "I'll go on ahead by myself okay?"

"Wait Amu-chan! I love you!" I called desperately and cringed as Umi's grip on me tightened.

"Amu...-san..was it?" Umi spoke. Amu looked up at her and nodded. "Hmmm, Amu-chan please watch!" Umi smiled and I froze. _Oh shit. Is she really going to-? _My thoughts cut off as Umi-senpai wrapped her palms on my cheeks and planted her lips on mine. My eyes widened as she didn't pull away any time soon. I unconsciously relaxed. _Umi's lips are so soft and taste like blueberries. Amu's lips were also soft, but not as soft as these. Plus I prefer blueberries over Amu's strawberry taste. Wait a minute...Why am I even comparing my senpai to my girlfriend?! _I pushed Umi away and turned my head only to see Amu running away.

"AMU-CHAN!" I yelled after her, but she never looked back. _Damn it! I'm too late! Stupid Umi!...Well I'm at fault as well for enjoying the kiss._

"I'm sorry...Amu-chan." I whispered under my breath and slumped to the ground. While I was on my knees, Umi hugged me from behind with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Tadase-kun! You still have me! I'll comfort you!" she teased and ruffled my hair again. I grit my teeth and stood up abruptly. "Tadase-kun?" Umi spoke to me confusedly and I wrapped my fingers in her long blue hair. Then...I did what I never thought I'd do in my entire life. I roughly pressed my lips to Umi's and kissed her. She smirked and kissed my back, wrapping her arms around my neck in the process. With this one kiss, I pushed away all my feelings and thoughts of Amu and replaced them all with Umi's smiling face.

**Amu' POV**

When that weird blue-haired girl kissed Tadase-kun, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. What hurt me even more was that Tadase didn't even push her away. All his promises and words of "I love you" are useless. Broken. I'll never trust him again.

I sprinted back to my house and didn't even notice my charas weren't here. They were nowhere to be found and I felt so broken. I wanted to die.

I dashed into my house and slammed the door behind me. The tears were flowing nonstop by now and the house was empty. On the table was a note:

_Hello Amu!_

_ We're sorry, but your father and I have to go meet up with some friends and relatives of ours. Ami is at her friend's house and Ikuto is going to stay with you. Please take care of the house for us!_

_ You parents: Midori and Tsumugu_

My tears fell on the note and I stepped up to my room. I opened the door and found my room unoccupied. Ikuto wasn't here. I sighed and locked my door. I closed my curtains and locked the balcony. I didn't even bother taking off my school uniform and only yanked the bow off my neck. I threw my bag across the room and curled into my blankets. I cried and cried until my pillow was soaked and I eventually fell unconscious.

_I'm such a baka._

**Ikuto's POV**

While I was waiting for AMu's classes to finish I had fallen asleep on the roof. The thing that woke me up was the bell at the end of the day.

"It's already over? Yoru." I called for my chara and found him sleeping next to where I was laying a second ago. I sighed and flicked the little kitten on the forehead.

"Ow-nya! What was that for Ikuto-nya!?" he fake cried and I chuckled.

"Oh nothing. It's just entertaining." I smiled and looked for Amu. She was waiting at the school gate and I saw Tadase run up with some weird girl with blue hair clinging to his arm. I watched the scene unfold and stiffened when Amu's tears shined to the sun and the weird blue-haired girl kissed Tadase on the lips. I was disappointed that the blonde didn't push the bluenette away. Amu ran and I tried sprinting after her, but first I had to get off the roof. "Yoru, chara change." I commanded my chara and felt the familiar ears and tail pop out. I jumped off the building and landed in the trees. Even though Amu hadn't chara changed, she was still running pretty fast. Since she just had a fright, I didn't call out to her in fear of startling her. I was panting and didn't catch up until she slammed the door to the house behind her. I knew her parents and sister weren't home, and I was also filled with alarm because I didn't have a key to the house yet. "Amu!" I pounded on the door a beta too late and glanced up to her balcony. I jumped up and tried tapping on the window. I tried to open it, but the curtains were closed and the doors were locked. Even though I was outside, Amu's sobs were as clear as day and I knew she couldn't hear me. If only here charas were with her...Wait a sec...Her charas?

"Yoru, can you sense Ran and the others?" I asked my cat chara and he shook his head.

"No-nya. Ran, Miki, and Su have disappeared-nya. They've already been broken beyond repair and Dia is also gone.-nya." he whimpered and I grit my teeth. _Damn it!_

I turned my back to the balcony door and slid down to sit. I was locked out and couldn't get in. I couldn't go in and help Amu. That stupid kiddy prince! Amu's sobs had died down and I assumed she had fallen asleep. I was stuck outside to sleep in the cold. The sun went down and my eyes trailed the moon as it rose high into the sky and back down. I was awake for the entire night. It was finally morning.

"Yoru...Is Amu okay? Can you get in there?" I questioned the little kitty and he shook his head.

"I have no way-nya. But I feel something-nya. It's not Ran nor the others-nya. It's a chara, but I don't know who-nya." Yoru reported. My face paled and I pounded on her balcony door again.

"Amu! Amu! Let me in! It's Ikuto!" I called to her desperately and kept knocking until the curtains shifted. Amu peeked through and pulled the curtains away. Her face was red, tear marks stained her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot. Put it simply, she didn't look too well. _She must've been crying all night! _"Amu! Let me in." I asked her again and the door clicked open. _Wow. I didn't know it would be that easy to get in. _I yanked open the door and pulled the poor pinkette into my arms. She started sobbing again and I pulled us inside. My hands shut the door and pulled the curtains closed again. "Shhh, it's okay Amu. Forget the kiddy king. I'm here. Cry as much as you want." I pat her back lightly as her tears soaked my shirt.

"Ikuto...You're always there when I need you..." she sobbed and her cried eventually died down when something caught my eye. A single egg laying on Amu's desk. As if she knew where I was looking, she pushed me away from her and snatched the egg off her desk. "Get out for now Ikuto. If you speak a word, I'll kill you." she threatened and kicked me out of her room. I was pushed out into the hallway and she slammed the door behind me. Either way, I didn't mind because I was trying to figure things out.

_I swear I saw a tail there. Ran and those three may be gone, but it's obvious Amu has a new chara...a red egg? Damn it! I need to look at it longer! A single glance isn't enough!_

"Yoru." I whispered for my chara again, and he nodded.

"Aye-nya!" And he squeezed into Amu's room under the crack in the door. I chara changed and stood next to the door right outside, in case Amu tried to run. Little did I know, that I underestimated the pinkette. "Ikuto-nya!" Yoru called me weakly from inside Amu's room and my eyes widened. I yanked at her handle and was surprised it opened quite easily.

"Yoru!" I called for my chara only to be tackled from the side.

"You're too naive Ikuto." I was flat on my stomach with my legs pinned down and my arms restrained behind my back. I knew it was one hand holding down my wrists and one hand holding my hands down, so I couldn't tell whose voice it was. "I thought you were smarter than that Ikuto!" the voice spoke again and my cat ears perked up. I was still in my chara change form, but this person (or what I thought was a person) seemed to be much stronger than me. Or at least, their hold is too strong for me to break. Even my tail was restrained.

"Amu?!" I took a random guess and picked up the sound of someone licking their lips.

"Wow-wow-wow!" _A fox?! _My cat instincts kicked in and the fur on my ears and tail bristled. "Correct!...-ish." I now recognized Amu's voice and her hold on my head was released. When I looked over my shoulder, Amu sat there, with her butt planted on my back. She had fluffy white ears with red tips poking out of her head the same way my blue ones stand in my midnight hair, except hers have more visible fur and look softer than mine. Waving behind her, I spotted a feathery red tail with a white tip. To add to it, her hair had red tips and was slightly longer than normal. She also had a red choker around her neck with a tiny little fox charm.

"Amu? What happened to you?" I whispered. I thought she couldn't hear me, but she smiled and something flew out from behind her.

"Ikuto-nya!" Yoru was there, tied up and held captive by another chara. This new chara had the same ears and tail as Amu, and mahogany hair styled in two pigtails like Utau. She wore brown knee-high boots with white shorts connected to bright red suspenders. Her top was a white tube top with black and brown fringe hanging down to cover her mid-section slightly. This new chara also wore a red choker around her neck, the same as Amu's, and red sunglasses covering her eyes. She took off her sunglasses, revealing inky black colored eyes.

"How do you do Ikuto-kun? My name is Kitsuko, but call me Kitsu-chi." she smirked and put her sunglasses back on, hiding the depths of her eyes from my sight. I was frozen to know Amu had a chara like that and Yoru was also trapped.

"Hmph. Well now that you've met Kitsu-chi, I have nothing else to hide." Amu released me from her hold and plopped back down on her bed. I canceled my chara change, but stayed wary of Amu who didn't cancel her change.

"...Are you okay Amu?" I timidly asked her. I didn't want to push her buttons and make the situation even worse than it already was.

"Hmmm? Okay about what? That thieving, annoying blue girl and blondie? I'm fine!" she smiled and flipped over onto her stomach. Her honey-eyes turned a light brown and met with my blue ones as she continued. "I'll be okay since I have Ikuto-nii!" I was shocked to hear those words come from her mouth and felt a light blush start pushing it's way to my cheeks. I pushed the blush away, but couldn't help to feel happy from her statement.

"O-oh...okay." I ended the conversation and sat down on the floor in front of Amu. She pouted and her ears drooped. I was confused as to why she was making such an expression, so all I could do is utter a single word with nay stupidity in my brain. "What?"

"Come closer Ikuto-nii!" she whined and I cringed.

"Cancel your chara change then!" I protested and scooted back a few inches. Amu's pout fell and her eyes turned a dark red color,

"Ikuto!~ Come closer to me!" she whined and her eyes stared straight into my pupils. She seemed to draw me in and I unconsciously inched closer to her.

"Ikuto-nya!" I heard Yoru call for me, but I was too captivated by Amu. I scooted as close as I could to her until I was close enough for her to rest her arms on my head.

"Ikuto-nii! Come onto the bed and lay with me!" Amu whined some more and I was still staring into her ruby, red eyes. I didn't have control over my body as I lay down next to Amu and didn't have the power to resist when she latched onto my arm. It was as if someone else was controlling my body and my own consciousness was being pushed away.

**Amu's POV**

My tail waved happily as Ikuto lay next to me and I hugged his arm. He was so warm and I was so drawn to his presence. If Ikuto weren't here, I don't know what I would bo. At least these are the original Amu's thoughts.

Kitsu-chi's chara change with me allows me to have the same capabilities as a fox and also control people to do my will if I turn my eyes a dark red. It only works with certain people though. They have to either be complete strangers or those who consider me VERY important to them. People that I know as acquaintances don't count.

Right now, my control over Ikuto was working because he trusts me immensely and holds me as important to him. I don't really know his true feelings though. He's always distant.

I traced little circles on his arm and traced the outline of his biceps. Ikuto's like a cat, but he's so muscular. I always feel so warm and safe in his arms. My ears flicked and my tail waved in the air as I hummed the same song that I was humming in the morning.*

"Akirame ja ikenai...Dekinai koto nande nai...Yuuki no uta" I started singing the lyrics and Ikuto shifted beside me. I pulled my chin up to look at him and found him looking down at me. My honey eyes shined as I stared into his midnight blue ones, but I never stopped singing.

"Dare ni mo makenai..." Ikuto's deep masculine voice sang along with me and I think he gained his consciousness back. "Yume ga aru..." We continued and he harmonized with me.

"Arukidasou mune hatte..." I sang the line by myself and stopped, letting Ikuto sing the next line as the melody.

"Watashi dake no michi ga aru..." Ikuto finished the line and I jumped in again with him, this time I harmonized to his melody.

"Shinjiru no saho n ta sa...Dakai yama —" we were continuing when we got interrupted.

_Without you I'm blue! Hurry up and save me! Hurry up and save me! Hurry up and save me! Hurry up and— _ "Hello?" I had rushed to grab my cell phone off my desk and since I was still in my chara change, I moved faster than the normal human.

"Hinamori?" Kukai's voice sounded from the other line and I groaned.

"What do you want?" my voice sounded dead and my face held a frown.

"Woah, what's with you? Anyways, just wanted to talk to you for a sec." he paused.

"Talk about what exactly?" I asked him impatiently and plopped my butt on the ground, sitting in a criss-cross form.

"Ummm...I just wanted to ask if you knew...about—"

"Tadase?" I cut him off and I heard him gulp. "Of course I know. It took all my guts to not stab him right in front of the school gates! I also wanted to kill that bitch for stealing MY boyfriend!" I spoke happily as if I was celebrating my birthday, but my body language was saying otherwise. For starters, my ears were perked and the fur was bristling. My tail was lashing out wildly and the fur was spread out. Fire blazed in my eyes and I was clenching my fists, aside from the one that was holding the phone.

"Woah, chill Hinamori. I can practically feel you glaring daggers at me. Well, would you like a update and more info?" he offered and my eyes brightened.

"YES!" I commanded.

"Mmk. Well first, I just saw Tadase and some blue-haired chick holding his arm walk into a little cafe called Milestones. The inside is all pink and blue. I also did some research on the girl. Her name is Satomi Umi and she's our senpai by one year. She kissed Tadase twice and Tadase didn't reject her." Kukai spilled and I felt tears start welling up in my eyes again. I ears drooped, along with my tail, before they disappeared completely with my chara change.

"Thanks Kukai. If that's it, then bye. See ya later." I hung up the phone and just sat there with a depressing mood around me. Kitsu-chi sat on my shoulder and I knew Ikuto was sitting on the bed watching me.

My eyes weren't blazing anymore and I curled my knees up to my chest. Tears fell from my eyes and I silently cried curled up in a ball. It wasn't long until I heard something shift behind me and something warm fell on my shoulders. My chara was now sitting on the desk and Ikuto sat beside me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me in close to him. We didn't swap words. I only cried into his broad chest and allowed my tears to soak through his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5: Mesu Kitsune!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Seeing Amu sitting and crying like that broke my heart. I didn't know what to do so I just let her cry into my chest. Her tears were cold against my normally warm chest and I nuzzled my face into her soft pink hair. We sat like this for I don't know how long, but I was glad I could be there for Amu this one time.

"Are you okay?" I murmured softly into her ear. She nodded and I felt her small hands clutch my shirt tightly. "Forget the kiddy king. He doesn't know what he's doing. Just move on Amu. Find a new guy to fall for!" I encouraged her and heard her laugh a little.

"A new guy? Like who?" she teased and pulled away from my chest. I grinned and helped her up.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Like me?" I laughed and she giggled along with me.

"I don't know? Why do you think I'll fall for you?" she smiled and I turned serious this time.

"Because I like you Amu." She froze and her smile locked in place. I walked past her and lay down on her bed, anything to avoid seeing her expression. A light blush crept it's way to my cheeks and I hid my face in her pillows.

"Are you serious Ikuto?" she chimed and I turned over, using an arm to cover my eyes.

"I'm serious. I like you Amu...no...I love you. So forget about Tadase." I confessed and took a peek. Amu still had her back turned to me and I was scared to know her reaction. Would she be freaked out? Does she reciprocate my feelings? Will she hate me after today? I was full of fears. Eventually, enough time passed and I was feeling too anxious. I hopped off her bed and saw her sitting at her desk quietly, poking at her chara. I sighed and scratched the back of my head, ruffling my hair. "Just forget it Amu. If it's a burden for you then it's fine. But just know I'll be here if you need me." And with that I reached for her door handle. Yoru followed me from behind. Just as I was turning the doorknob and opened the door, I felt something grab my shirt. Amu had stood up and stopped me from leaving.

"D-don't go...Y-you're not a burden to me." Amu said quietly. I turned back to her and she released her hold. Startling me, she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Just let me think about it for a bit Ikuto. But stay here." she pleaded and I couldn't say no to the girl I love so I led us back to her bed.

"I'll stay with you. Are you going to skip tomorrow?" I asked her. She nodded and lay down. i lay next to her and she latched onto my arm like before. However, this wasn't the same as the time she pulled my consciousness away from me. This time, it was tender. Cautious. Affectionate, but scared. I let her hold onto me for as much as she needed until she fell asleep. Eventually, the sun went down and the moonlight was just barely peeking in through Amu's curtains. When I was certain Amu was asleep, I wiggled out of her grasp and replaced my spot with a pillow. I quietly snuck out of the room and headed downstairs.

_Amu and I didn't eat dinner yet so I'll make something quick for us to eat and then she can go back to sleep. _My stomach growled in agreement to my thoughts and I made my way into her kitchen. Since I'm not exactly the best cook, nor do I have a cooking chara like Su, I just stayed simple. Ramen. Shrimp-flavored of course. I am a cat after all. I let the noodles boil and threw in an egg for protein. When it was done, I set out two bowls and dashed back upstairs to wake Amu up. But when I opened the door, she was already awake and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What smells good?" she inquired and her fox ears and tail popped out. "Is that shrimp ramen?" she sniffed at the air and smiled.

"Y-yeah. You fell asleep in the afternoon and I thought you might be hungry eventually so we're having ramen for dinner. It's not the healthiest, but it'll do the job." I joked and smiled as well.

"Hmmm. Well you thought correct." Amu commented and raced down the stairs. I laughed at her eagerness to eat. By the time I made it down the stairs, she was already at the table, wolfing down her noodles.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down Amu! You're gonna get fat like that!" I laughed and sat down at my bowl across from her seat. I took three bites and looked up only to find her bowl already empty. "WTF?! Who are you? Utau?" I stared at her in disbelief and she laughed.

"You never know!" she smiled, but the grin on her face quickly turned into a wide yawn. I chuckled and scooped her up off the chair, bridal-style.

"Someone's sleepy. You can sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. Relax. I don't need an answer immediately." I carried her upstairs and kicked open the door to her room. "Good night strawberry." Amu had already fallen fast asleep in my arms and I set her down on her bed. After pulling her blanket over her, I pressed my lips to the top of her head softly and pulled away. I was surprised when I felt her grab my wrist.

"Stay...Ikuto." she murmured. I turned around and found her eyes closed, but her grip didn't loosen at all. I smiled and crept under the covers with her. I held her in my arms and we slept with her hugging my chest tightly.

**Amu's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, my face was met by a broad chest and warm arms wrapping around me. I looked up and yawned, with my fox ears a tail popping out. I stretched and wiggled out of the person's grasp. I saw blue cat ears and a long blue tail poking out from the corner of my eye and instinctively hugged the person next to me.

"Good morning to you to my little Mesu kitsune!"** (A/N: female fox)** Ikuto spoke and I shook my head, burying my face deeper into his chest.

"Noo! Lemme sleep some more!" I whined and snuggled into his arms. I heard him chuckle lowly and pet my head.

"So are you skipping school today?" He commented and my eyes flew open.

"Waaah!" I screamed and we fell off the bed due to my wild and meaningless struggling. I was on top of Ikuto and our lips were literally one inch away from meeting. I could feel his breath billowing against my skin. Ah! Oh uh, s-sorry!" I blushed and nervously scrambled off him. My Chara change was long gone and I quickly grabbed my uniform.

"I'll make you breakfast Amu!" Ikuto yelled after me as I raced into the bathroom to get ready. I ignored his last comment and quickly changed. I emerged from the bathroom in my violet skirt and purple bow. My anklet was attached on my right ankle and my cardigan was tied around my waist. "Down, Amu-koi?" Ikuto called for me and I ran to the table.

"What smells so good? And don't call me Amu-koi!..." I hesitated. "Yet..." I added on to my thoughts and sat down.

"Whatever you say, Amu-chan." he placed a plate of hash browns and bacon in front of me. "Bon Appéti! Today's breakfast consists of delicious hash browns and bacon. Would you like some ketchup with that?" Ikuto joked. I laughed and nodded.

"Why thank Ikuto. Yes please!"

"As you wish mi'lady." Ikuto continued the act and drew on my hash browns with the ketchup. He made a heart and a ~ trailing behind it along with my name. I happily bit into my food and wolfed it down quickly. "If you don't hurry up, then you're gonna be late for school Amu-chan." Ikuto broke his act and that familiar smirk took over his features. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"I bet I can run there faster than you now, with Kitsu-chi!" I challenged him and his eyes narrowed.

"Would you like to test that theory?" he smirked and his ears and tail popped out. My eyes twitched as my own fox ears popped out and my tail waved behind me.

"You're welcome to anytime Tsukiyomi." I smirked back and ran out the door. My first move was to jump onto the roofs of the houses and leap from roof to roof. Ikuto quickly caught up and smirked as he kept in time with me. He started to pass me a little and I increased my speed. I sprinted across the roofs and stretched my legs out for longer leaps. I stuck my tongue out at Ikuto who frowned and struggled to catch up. Soon enough, he was right on my tail (metaphorically) and we were neck and neck again. I grinned and sprinted even faster, using my full chara change's power. This time I left Ikuto far behind me and dropped to the ground to run the rest of the way rather than leaping off buildings. I stopped at the school gate and canceled my chara change. I scanned my trail looking for the familiar midnight blue hair, but I didn't spot him until 3 minutes later. He zoomed up next to me and canceled his own chara change. I laughed as Ikuto collapsed and leaned on me for support while I was only barely sweating.

"I believe I've proved my point! Foxes are faster than nekos!" I flicked his nose and pulled away. Ikuto leaned against the wall and disappeared into the shadows of the trees after pinching my cheek. I frowned and stuck my tongue out again at him before turning around towards my school. I ran in and instantly met up with Rima and Utau arguing once again about who was my best friend. "Why hello my lovely friends. Kukai is my best friend!" I interrupted and made a bold declaration before running away to slide into my seat in the classroom. I did glance back once to see the two girls burning in jealousy and anger.

"Kukai!" They screamed in anger and sprinted off...at least Utau did. rimna just stomped toward my classroom with burning eyes. Kitsu-chi circled around my head and I poked her nose. We chuckled and she dove back into my bag before Rima or anyone else could see her. I just waited for class to start and finish quickly. I wanted lunch to come already.

_**Timeskip...Lunchtime**_

Classes ended and the bell rang to signal lunch. I darted out of the classroom and up the stairs to the roof. My ears and tail popped out as I dashed through the halls fast enough so noone could see me run. It felt nice to be the first to the rooftop. Kitsu-chi canceled the chara change and hid in my bag as Nagi popped up.

"Hello Amu." he greeted me and I waved to him.

"Hello Nagi! Great day today isn't it?" I smiled and lay down on the cool concrete.

"It is nice today." he commented and sat down next to me. Seconds later the door was kicked open to reveal three people: Kukai (with messy hair and a desperate expression), Utau (with messy hair and burning eyes), and Rima (with perfectly nest hair, but sweaty uniform and burning aura.)

"Hinamori! Fujisaki! Help me from these two burning demons!" Kukai called frantically. "These two are ready to rip me apart!"

"Hahaha! Sorry Kukai! That might be my fault." I laughed at his pathetic state.

"What?! What'd you say Hinamori!?" he had tears falling like a waterfall from Utau pinning his arm behind his back.

"Hmm? Utau and Rima were arguing over who was my best friend again, and I said you were my best friend Kukai! After all, I've known you for the longest time aside from-" I cut myself off mid sentence and my mouth froze open.

"Aside from who Amu?" Nagi stared at me curiously and I withdrew. My fists were clenched at my sides and I was trembling. Not from fear, but from anger. Anger that was immeasurable. Everyone took a few steps back and I was about to lunge past them all when Ikuto suddenly appeared and gripped me from behind.

"Amu, Amu, Amu. You didn't bring a lunch bento today, so I made you one." he held a bento in front of my nose and I took a sniff. A smile took over my features and my scary aura was blown away. I chara changed unconsciously and snatched the bento from Ikuto's hands. My tail waved and lashed behind me and my ears were perked happily. I plopped down on the ground and immediately dove in Ikuto's cooking. He may be an annoying little neko, but his cooking skills are seriously amazing! Kukai and Utau were gawking at me like idiots with wide eyes. Nagi still hao n his smile like he was oblivious to everything that just happened. And rima's eyebrow was twitching as she crossed her arms and tried to stay indifferent.

"Ahhh! Your cooking is seriously the best Ikuto! You should've brought more!" I smiled and finished the bento is seconds.I was laying down and Ikuto was smirking like the neko he is until the door opened again to reveal a very specific blonde.

"Hey minna!" the annoying kiddy king had stepped in. My eyebrow twitched. The fur on my ears bristled. And my tail lashed out in anger. I was about to leap up when Ikuto suddenly pinned me down onto my stomach.

"Get off me Ikuto! Release me this instant or I will claw your eyes out!" I hissed rapidly.

"No way Amu. Calm down first. Think it through rationally!" he hissed back. I growled in frustration and my tail lashed out roughly against Ikuto, but he didn't flinch. I writhed around some more trying to get the neko to loosen his grip, but my efforts were in vain.

**Ikuto's POV**

After the stupid kiddy king walked in, I noticed Amu twitch. Before she could do anything, I pounced first and pinned her down. I knew that once she got started, none of us present would be able to stop her. I struggled to keep her down since she kept moving, but I didn't loosen my hold at all. Considering her new chara, Amu is now stronger than I am but with just the right skill she can be held down. I turned my head to Tadase and shot him a glare.

"If I were you, I would leave immediately kiddy king. Unless you want to get YOUR eyes clawed out." I seethed out through my teeth. It took my own willpower to keep myself from leaping up and socking the said blonde in the face. He nodded and quickly shut the door behind him as he ran down the stairs again. I turned to Kukai and made eye contact.

"Help me out here Kukai." I said quickly and Utau let him go. He rushed over and held down Amu the same way I was and I let go. The moment my hands were gone, Amu tried to jump up and escape, but Kukai held her down.

"Arrrgh! Kukai! Let go! Don't listen to the baka neko!" she screamed and I dug through Amu's bag until my hand found a certain little chara.

"Kitsu-chi, please undo the chara change." I commanded her and held her so she couldn't escape. She stuck her tongue out at me, but Amu's ears and tail eventually vanished and she stopped struggling. I nodded to Kukai and he got off her. Amu sat up calmly and pouted at me before sitting down and staring out through the fence.

"You could've at least let me slap him once..." she muttered and I smirked.

"Now now, Amu. I can't let you do that otherwise I would have no reason to punch him." I countered and she burst out in laughter. Nagi and the others just stared at us in confusion and Amu explained in 5 words.

"Tadase is a lying cheater." she spoke abruptly and everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"So if Tadase is explained why is my brother here?" Utau piped up.

"Me? I'm here to help out my little mesu kitsune." I said and everyone fell down.

"Wait...mesu kitsune? Who's the fox?" Kukai spoke in confusion and Utau slapped the back of his head.

"Who else you dumbnut. Does Ikuto help anybody else out?" my sister scolded her boyfriend icily.

"Aww, that's cold Utau. Don't you love your nii-san anymore?" I crept to her side and slung an arm over her shoulders. She shrugged away from me and smirked.

"I'll always love you, nii-san!"

"Sorry to break this mushy-gushy moment, but I think Amu has some explaining to do. Including the matter of who's her best friend!" Rima shouted and surprised us all.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just lemme rest for a little bit." Amu said nonchalantly. She laid down on her side and curled into a ball, falling asleep just like that. Rima's and Utau's eyebrow twitched and they turned their gaze to me.

"If Amu won't explain..." Utau started.

"Then Ikuto can explain for her!" Rima finished. They creeped toward me with an evil aura in their eyes and I sweatdropped.

"Sorry guys, but your classes are about to start! I'll take Amu home!" I quickly said and scooped her up off the ground. I chara changed and leaped off the school building with Amu in my arms. I ran for the house as quickly as I could and jumped onto Amu's balcony. After leaving her on the bed, I headed downstairs to crash on the couch.

"_I love you. So forget about Tadase." _ The words that I had said to Amu echoed through my head. After I confessed to her. It's true that I hold feelings for Amu and I don't ever want her to be hurt like that again, but I'm not sure if I love her as a sister or... _I seriously need to pull my own feelings together. I can't break her heart too! _I let out a groan of frustration.

"I can't believe I confessed like that, but don't even know my own feelings..." I murmured to myself.

"I know. I knew it already Ikuto." a voice that I know all too well came from the staircase and I bolted up. There she was. The same pink-headed fox that I've known for practically half my life.

"A-Amu..." she walked towards me and sat down on the floor with her legs crossed. She didn't meet my face, but rather looked down.

"It's fine Ikuto. When you said you loved me, I'll admit I was happy...No, I was ecstatic." she spoke with a steady voice, as if she were thinking deeply about what to say. "But no matter how happy I felt in that moment, I don't want to pressure you into staying true to your word Ikuto. Sort out your own feelings, then come back to me. Whether you love me as a sister or a...lover. I'll understand. I can wait for your answer, Ikuto." she smiled up at me and I could do nothing, but sit there. Frozen. Amu stood up and gave me a hug before going back upstairs.

_I can wait for you answer, Ikuto. _Her last words that came with her last smile. That smile looked so full of pain... _Why? Tell me, Amu..._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope this story doesn't suck much! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Chills

**Amu's POV**

I came to school the next day after the 'incident' yesterday and Rima instantly attacked me with Utau by her side. "Amu!"

"Explain!"

"Who's your..."

"Best..."

"FRIEND!" They shouted in my face and glanced at each other with a glare.

"I come to school the next day after the word's out and this is the first thing that meets me?" I shrug my shoulders and sigh. "Calm down blondies. I already said. Kukai is my best friend!"

"Kukai!? What about Ikuto!? And Tadase! Explain girl!" Utau shouted at me.

"What happened with Tadase and where did Ikuto come from!? What's that new chara and why did Ikuto know about it before me!?" Rima started tearing up and I noticed she chara changed with Kusu-kusu. Utau had chara changed with Il and looked ready to kill me. I pushed them away and sat them down calmly on the grass.

"Again I say, chill Blondies. I'll explain. As I said before Kukai is my best friend because I've known him for the longest aside from Ikuto. When Ikuto came back, he started living with me and my mom told him to watch me and the house while the rest of my family is gone. Ran and the others went back to their eggs and my fifth chara was born. Meet Kitsu-chi." I snapped my fingers and the little fox-girl flew out from under my hair. A smirk grew on my face along with ears on the top of my head and a fluffy tail swaying behind me.

"Oh." Rima said.

"Oh." Utau followed.

"WAIT!" they screamed together. "What about Tadase!?" My tail froze and my ears perked up. The fur on my ears bristled and I put on an obviously fake smile.

"Kiddy Prince? I said he's a lying cheater. Is there anything to add?" I spoke happily.

"Errrr, Amu? You have a killing aura leaking out..." Utau informed me and I smiled brighter.

"Oh really? I didn't know I needed to love that son-of-a-bitch!" I laughed and stood up abruptly. "Sorry guys, but the bell is gonna ring right-" _BRRRRRING!_ "now...See ya laters!"

I stalked away and left my two blonde friends staring in shock at my perfect timing.

"Amu-chan! Sexy as usual!" Kitsu-chi commented me and I high-fived her little hand.

"Thank you Kitsu-chi!" I smiled at my little chara who disappeared under my hair again and undid my chara change. I walked into class and avoided looking at a certain blonde. Instead, I sat next to Nagi.

**Tadase's POV**

I watched Amu walk into class. _This is my chance! Utau and Rima aren't here and neither is Kukai, her supposed best friend so I have an opening!_ I thought and got ready to wave to her, but she didn't make eye contact with me once and kept a bright smile as she sat next to someone with long purple hair._ Oh yeah...I forgot, Nagi is in this class too..._ I burned with jealousy as I watched my girlfriend and Nagi talk. Nagi looked surprised, but anybody would if they suddenly sat next to someone they don't normally sit next too. If Amu is going to reject me, I'll fight for her! I'm more worthy than that black cat and any other guy! I bit my lip and turned back to the front. I'll shoot if I have too...Amu. You WILL be mine!

**No one's POV**

At the same time, a specific relaxing kitty reading manga felt a chill run down his spine. He jumped up and leaped out the balcony window, his midnight blue hair flying in the wind and sapphire eyes flashing with worry.

Two blondes also felt a chill and they instinctively looked over their shoulder. A certain brunette made eye contact with the blondes and they shot each other questioning looks. A violet-haired male eyed the pink-headed female he was currently chatting with after feeling a stronger chill of hostility shake his body. He trembled and wondered why Amu didn't react. Amu continued laughing and Tadase was fuming. Ikuto worried for Amu's safety and Utau and Rima wondered what was happening. Kukai was frightened, but skillfully hid it with his usual silliness. However, it didn't matter how well they tried to hide it. The fact was that everyone felt that mysterious killing intent except the pursuer and victim. She still didn't know what sorrow would come and what pain she has to endure.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's something right? I'll build on it later. Well, please be patient! I have school and now the tennis season is over so I have a little more time available.**


	7. Chapter 7: Answer, part 1

**A/N: Finally! a longer update! Thank you top all who have been reading, but please review because then I feel ike there's no one who likes this story. If you truly like this story, please just write like a one word review? Because just a simple "Wow!" would motivate me a lot. But for now, please enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Answer, pt. 1**

**Amu's POV**

School was FINALLY over and I don't have to endure that torture with the baka kiddy king anymore! I sighed in relief on my way home and Kiyu-chan flew out from her hiding spot. I smirked and chara changed with her. This way, I could just leap or run back home, much faster. I laughed with Kiyu-chan when I reached the door and undid the chara change. My hand reached for the door handle, but the door opened before I could even touch it.

"SURPRISE AMU-CHAN!" my mom was inside with my dad and Ami.

"We're bwack Nee-chan!" my little sister ran over and hugged my leg. I pat her head and smiled brightly.

"Welcome home, Ami! Okaa-san, Otoo-san!" I greeted them and we all group-hugged.

"Glad to see you safe Amu. I hope Ikuto did a good job!" my mom joked and the said man came walking in.

"Of course! I kept Amu out of trouble and the house is still in pristine condition." he reported and smirked before leaving to give us some private time.

"Tch, cocky bastard." I muttered under my breath before smiling again and turning back to my family. "Welcome back! I missed you guys!" We all hugged again before sitting back down on the couch to relax. Ami sat on my lap and my parents sat on either side of me.

"Well, what happened while we were gone Amu? Did you do anything?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah! Nee-chan got a boooyfweeend!~" Ami sang and my dad fixed his eyes on me.

"Whaaat!? NOOOO! My little sparrow is leaving me!" he cried and ran into the bathroom to "run away." I sweatdropped at my father's antics and sighed.

"I do NOT have a boyfriend!" I .cleared up and huffed. My mom looked at me with wide eyes and I bit my lip.

"But what about Tadase? I thought he was your boyfriend." she questioned me.

"Uhh, yeah. About that, we broke up." I murmured softly. Ami looked to me confusedly.

"Ami, please go to your room." my mom ushered her out of the room after seemingly to understand the sensitivity of this particular topic. My mom came back, just as calm as ever and sat next to me again. "Please explain Amu. If this affects your happiness, I need to know about it." she spoke sternly, but draped a gentle comforting arm over my shoulders. I stared down at my hands and brought my knees up to my chest, leaning against my mother.

"Well, it started the day you left. I went to wait for Tadase at the usual spot so we could walk to school together." I started and a look of despair washed over my features. My bangs over shadowed my eyes and my hands trembled. "I saw him in class, and asked him where he was in the morning, but he just said something came up. Then, after school, I was waiting for Tadase to come out so we could walk together." By this time, a single tear had slid down my cheek. " I saw some weird girl with blue hair clinging to his arm when he finally came out. And she was our senpai. I was shocked Okaa-san!" I cried and my mother pat me on the back soothingly.

"Shhhh. It's okay Amu. Please continue so I have a valid description of what happened." She urged me on and I nodded slightly.

*sniff sniff* "Yeah.." I mumbled and wiped my tears before continuing. "The girl introduced herself as Umi-chan and she's apparently our senpai by one year. She claimed that Tadase was...was her boyfriend. and Tadase tried to deny it, but still said he had agreed to be her boyfriend. Apparently there was a reason, but I didn't want to hear more. Even if there was a special reason, he shouldn't have agreed!" I cried and tears started pooling in front of my eyes again. "I tried to calm down, but then Umi...she...she...WAAAAH!" I cried my heart out and clung to my mother's arm. "That stealing sleaze ball kissed him! And my "beloved" boyfriend didn't push her away!" I screamed in frustration and shock. My mother held me tightly as I cried into her sleeve.

"It's okay Amu. You'll find someone new and live a better life. Just get past him and move on. I'm sure there's someone better out there that will dedicate their heart all to you." she soothed me as I sniffled, but reluctantly looked up into her gentle brown eyes. She smiled warmly and I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Okaa-san." I murmured.

**Ikuto's POV**

I left to give some time to Amu and her family so they can catch up, but I felt uneasy. I curled up and relaxed on Amu's bed, when my cat ears appeared on my head and perked. From downstairs, I heard crying. _I guess Amu is telling her mom about Tadase..._ I sighed and covered my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to Amu's heartbreaking sobs. I wish I could help her, but I'm not too confident about my feelings for sure yet.

"Ugh..." I groaned when the door suddenly opened, revealing Amu.

"Yo, Ikuto. Mom's calling you down for dinner. And she says you're welcome to stay if you want." she spoke briskly and turned away quickly, but that doesn't mean I didn't notice her expression. She had tear-stained cheeks from crying and her eyes were slightly puffy and red. Her cheeks were puffed and flushed, and Amu's hair was slightly ruffled. The pain was clearly evident on her face, so I couldn't help but hug the pitiful heartbroken girl. "Wha-? Ikuto?" she exclaimed panicking.

"Shhh, Amu. It's okay. Just let me stay like this for a few minutes." I murmured into her hair. I felt her shoulders drop as she sighed and pried my arms off from around her.

"Not now. I'll talk to you later, after dinner." she whispered and rushed down the stairs.

"Amu! Ikuto! Food's ready!" Midori called from downstairs and I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before following after Amu down the stairs. I sat down across from Amu like I always do, but she avoided eye contact.

"Itadakimasu!~" we all clapped our hands together before digging in.

"Yummy!" Amu's little sister cried happily, splattering soba noodles everywhere. Midori smiled at her youngest daughter and Amu's father was still no where to be found. Amu was cleaning up Ami's mess and kept a slightly stoic, but painful face.

"Oh, don't mind Ami or my husband Ikuto. Just enjoy the food!" Midori smiled and motioned for me to eat.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you for your kind hospitality Midori. I really appreciate it." I smiled and shoved a forkful of noodles into my mouth. We ate in silence aside from Ami's giggles and noisy eating.

"Thanks for the meal, I'm done." Amu stood up abruptly and put her dishes in the sink before hurrying upstairs. I watched her retreating back and hurried to finish.

"Thanks for the meals Midori-san. Your cooking is really good." I flashed a quick smile and mimicked Amu's movements, leaving Ami and her mom at the dining table with confused faces.

"Amu!" I called for the pinkette and stopped in front of her door. I cautiously knocked, not wanting to get attacked and tackled again. "Amu?" Just as I put my hand on the doorknob to enter, her voice rang from inside.

"Don't come in!..." she paused as if to continue, but it was awfully long.

"Ummmm, are you done yet Amu?" I asked through the closed door. My hand was still clenching the doorknob, ready to open it after the safe signal, so I didn't expect Amu to open the door from the inside and I fell in front of her right at her feet. She rose an eyebrow at my OOCness and I laughed nervously. "Ahem." I coughed and quickly stood back up.

"Pffft, who knew the mighty Ikuto would be groveling at my feet." Amu smirked as she chara changed.

"I-I wasn't groveling at your feet!" i protested and also chara changed.

"Oh? Then why were you flat on your face at my feet?" she countered.

"Uhmmm...I fell when you opened the door?" I tried and her smirk only grew.

"Anyways, you can come in now. Sit on the bed." she commanded me and our eyes twitched as our chara changes canceled.

"The bed? Why do I have to sit on the bed?" I questioned her.

"Just do it, baka neko." Amu pushed me onto the bed and instantly covered me with the blanket.

"HEY! AMU! Let me outta here!" I tried freeing myself, but I felt her tying me up like a burrito.

"Just stay there for a little bit. I'm going to go take a bath so be patient. We'll talk when I'm done." she ordered me and I heard the door shut closed.

"It's soooo hot!" I complained as beads of sweat started forming on my forehead already. But my attitude soon switched as I yawned after chara changing. "But it's nice and warm...maybe I'll take a nap." So, being the feline I am, I fell asleep.

**No One's POV**

Amu stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later only to find Ikuto sleeping curled up on her bed.

"This cat..." she muttered after ripping the blanket and rope off of the said cat. "Oh well." Amu changed into her fluffy, warm dark purple pajamas before proceeding to poke Ikuto on the cheek. "Oi! Wake up Nekomini."

"Mmmm, nyaaa~ Gimme five more minutes." he murmured. A vein popped on the pinkette's head and she smacked the sleeping catboy's arm.

"No. Wake up and take a shower Ikuto. I'll get you some clothes while you're showering. I'm not gonna sleep with some stinky cat." Amu bluntly made her point and Ikuto yawned widely. He outstretched his arms and legs and sat up sleepily.

"Ok, ok. But then that means I get to sleep with Amu-chan?" he winked and his navy blue tail swayed behind him.

"Fine, but go take a shower." she kicked him out of the room and threw a towel in his face. Ikuto headed down the hallway and jumped in while Amu ran to her mom.

"Okaa-san. Do we have any clothes Ikuto can wear?" she asked.

"Clothes? Hmmm, he might fit into your dad's old clothes, but they may not be to his tastes." her mom pondered and turned to her purse. "Here's some money, you can go run to the mall to buy him some clothes." Midori smiled and handed Amu 10,000 yen.

"Uuuh, Okaa-san? Isn't this a little much?" the pinkette raised an eyebrow to her mother's smiling face who only shook her head and pushed her daughter out the door.

"Now you better hurry Amu."

"Hai, hai. I'm heading out. Be back soon." Amu waved and her mom shut the door behind her. She sweatdropped and chara changed with Kiyu-chan. "Ahh well. Let's go shopping Kiyu-chan." Amu smiled and sprinted across the roads to the mall. "I guess I'll start with shirts." Amu's fox ears and tail disappeared as she scanned the racks for clothing that might suit Ikuto. Eventually she settled on three graphic tees and two collared shirts. Mostly black, blue and white. _Now for jeans... _she thought and swung the bag of shirts over her shoulder as she rushed to her next goal. Thinking casually, Amu picked out a few pairs of jeans and two belts. _Hmm, this might not be enough and I still have 7,000 yen left. I'll grab him a hoodie or jacket of some kind. Maybe a scarf too for the cold weather. _Amu pondered and grabbed exactly what she thought. "I'm pretty much done here." she murmured to noone in particular until she passed by a little trinkets shop. Inside, she spotted a few necklaces and bracelets she liked. _2,000 yen left...Hmmm, might as well._ Amu searched among the accessories and found the perfect ones. Two black leather bracelets that had a hole to attach a charm to, two necklaces and two charms for the bracelets. Of course, she had gotten one necklace with a dark pink four-leaf clover and one with a silver cross. The charms she chose were a red fox and blue kitty. She smiled to herself and threw the stuff in the bag, handing the cashier all the rest of her money.

"Let's go Kiyu-chan." Amu smirked outside the mall and chara changed, sprinting all the way back home. She laughed as the wind whipped her in the face and a rush of exhilaration ran through her veins. She stopped in front of the house and walked in after catching her breath. "I'm back." Amu called through the house. Her mother was distracted doing dishes in the kitchen and Ami was already asleep by this point. Amu's father was still sulking and Ikuto was upstairs.

Amu ran up the stairs with her clothing bags in hand and rushed to her room. "Ikuto! I got some clothes for you." she kicked open the door and jawdropped at the sight that met her. Ikuto was standing in her room, a towel around his waist, and, aside from a loose towel hanging around his neck, topless while calmly drinking milk. The way water dripped from his still wet hair down his neck and abs. His abdomen muscles were clearly defined and his back muscles were also very clear. He was definitely built and she just wanted to reach out and touch she snapped back to reality as her face instantly flushed and she shut the door again.

"Ah! Amu! Welcome back. But can I have the clothes?" Ikuto asked awkwardly from inside the room.

"Oh yeah..." Amu muttered. She took a deep breath before opening the door again and facing Ikuto. "Here. You could've worn my dad's clothes, but I didn't think they'd fit your style. Not that I really know what you would wear. So I got you some clothes. My mom gave me the money. Oh I also got us matching accessories because I thought they were cute!" Amu rambled on and seemingly forgot she was in front of a pretty much naked Ikuto. While she talked, said guy was going through the clothes and smirking at the clothes. Two pairs of jeans were partially style ripped and the third pair had a bunch of buckles and pockets. One ripped pair was light blue and the other two were black. The two collared shirts were solid colored, one white and the other black. The graphic tees were his favorite though. One was navy blue with a white kitty wrapped in yarn and below it said, 'Adorable?' On the back was a hissing kitty that said 'I don't think so.' Another tee was white with a dark blue cross to the side with a silver cross lining the blue one. In the middle was a broken bleeding heart. The last tee was black with a white cat silhouette like on Yoru's egg and looked like it was wrapped in chains. The two belts Amu had bought weren't too chunky. One was a plain white and the other was plain black.

"Heh, Amu? These are pretty cool, but what should I sleep in? And you forgot boxers." Ikuto laughed as he pointed out these important facts. Amu face-faulted as she realized she had totally missed the obvious and Ikuto was left snickering away.

"Well...for now just go with these!" Amu shot at him. "I'll wait outside while you change." Amu grumbled and slammed the door behind her.

"Hehe, clever clever Amu." he chuckled and pulled on the navy blue tee and loose black buckled jeans. "I'm done amu. You can come in now. And did you not notice you had left and come back in your pajamas?" Ikuto pointed yet ANOTHER pathetic fact that made Amu face-palm.

"Ugh, whatever. Here." Amu tossed a black leather bracelet, kitty charm and silver cross necklace to Ikuto and he swiftly caught the three items. "You can link the charm to the bracelet, and if you want you name or something engraved in the leather, just tell me. I have a matching set, but my charm is a fox, of course, and my necklace has a four-leaf clover. Think of these as my present before we start the dramatic talk." the normally cheerful and air-headed pinkette droned on sarcastically at the end and sat down on the bed. Ikuto smiled gently and sat down next to her. He draped an arm around Amu's shoulders and she relaxed, completely dropping her hard tough front. Tears instantly pooled in her eyes and the heartbreak returned to her. Ikuto pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu..." I murmured to the sobbing girl in my arms. I didn't know what to say, but I felt I needed to be there for this girl. This girl who was currently crying her heart out and trusting in me. I wanted to protect her. Keep her shielded from anything that might hurt her, physically or mentally. My arms unconsciously pulled her in tighter, closer, to me and I nuzzled my nose into her soft hair. "Amu...I'm sorry to have made you wait." I spoke softly and inhaled deeply. "I have an answer and I do have feelings for you. I want to protect you Amu. Please trust me." I pulled away and stared into her teary honey-golden eyes. She attempted a faint smile as she wiped away the tears, but her smile didn't last. She let the tears flow, but didn't whimper. Amu simply wrapped her arms around my midsection and pulled herself close to me again.

"Trust you? After a heartbreak, that's a hard request." Amu whispered quietly, but I could still hear her. "But, if you truly treasure me Ikuto, I want to hear you say it. Just three words." she pleaded me.

"...I'm not 100% certain yet though. But if it'll help, I am 98.5% sure about my feelings Amu...Please just trust me." I asked her desperately, but she refused to listen and nuzzled her face into my chest, constricting me with her arms and keeping me rooted in place.

"I can't trust you fully yet Ikuto, Please just say it. Please?" Her tears grew and I felt them soak my shirt again. I sighed and bit my lip. _I know I like Amu, but saying them is a big commitment. I want to help, but I don't know if I'm ready for that commitment..._

"I'm sorry Amu. Please just give me a little more time. One more day?" I begged her. She nodded slightly and relaxed in my arms.

"Then just sleep with me for now. I'm going to use you as my comfort pillar until I find someone." Amu finalized and I nodded. We went under the covers and Amu curled into a ball against my body. I wrapped my long arms around her to keep her warm and to give her a sense of security. She quickly fell asleep and I felt her breathing deepen.

I whispered, "I'm sorry Amu. I'll give you a final answer tomorrow." and drifted off into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! And please stay tuned for my next update. I'll try to make it ready by this coming Saturday after my finals! So please review! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Answer, part 2

**A/N: YAY! Next chapter is out! Read and review after enjoying! Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Shugo Chara! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Answer, part 2**

**Amu's POV**

"Yaaaaawn!~" I stretched as morning came and I peeked out of the blanket. Ikuto was next to me with his arms wrapped around me. He's pretty warm so I could sleep comfortably. But if he's not certain then I can't do anything about that. I carefully jumped over Ikuto to escape the bed and headed downstairs in my pajamas.

"Morning Amu! Did you sleep well?" my mom greeted me with a cheerful smile and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me as I sat down.

"Thanks Okaa-san and yeah. I slept just fine." I commented and quickly dug into my food while it was still steaming. "Ikuto is still sleeping and I need to go to school so I'm just going to leave him be."

"Ok, that's fine. And have a good day Amu!" my mom cheered me on and I smiled and handed her my dishes.

"Arigato!" I said and ran back up the stairs to get ready. I quickly pulled on my school uniform in my room since Ikuto had turned over so he's facing the wall and still sleeping heavily. I pulled the blanket over him and grabbed my bag. "I'll see you later Ikuto." I whispered and left a note on my desk. I clipped my new necklace and bracelet that I had bought last night around my neck and wrist and headed out. "Ittekimasu!" I hollered to the house and ran off. Instead of heading straight to the same spot to wait for Tadase, I went straight to the school.

"Amu! Ohayo!" Rima called from the school gates as she waited for me.

"Ohayo Rima!" I greeted my petite blonde friend and soon got attacked by yet another blonde.

"Amu! How's Nii-san been?" Utau glomped me from behind and asked about her brother.

"He's fine. He happens to like my mom's cooking so it's all peaceful." We walked through the halls normally and Utau nodded.

"That's nice to know. So, I'll see you at lunch Amu." Utau waved and separated to her own classroom after exchanging glares with Rima.

"Tch, why do you talk to HER and not ME, Amu!?" Rima whined and tugged on my shirt.

"Hehe, calm down Rima! It's ok! I'm here with you during the entire class period after all." I said desperately, trying to calm her.

"..." Rima went silent and dragged me to our seats in the classroom. I sweatdropped and waved to Nagi who was sitting a few seats away.

"I pity you, Amu. But morning!" he mouthed to me and winked. I sighed and faced forward, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Everyone, get in your seats." the teacher walked in and started taking attendance.

"Hinamori Amu?"

"Here."

"Mashiro Rima?"

"Present."

"Fujisaki Nagihiko?"

"Here."

"Hotori Tadase?"

"..."

"Hotori-san?"

"..."

"Is Hotori Tadase-san here?"

"..."

"Okay then..." The teacher marked him as absent and went on calling the other students. Rima, Nagi and I exchanged looks all wondering the same thing. Even though I currently hated his guts, I wondered where he was since Tadase is almost never absent.

**~*Timeskip to lunchtime*~**

I met with Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagi, Kairi and Yaya up on the rooftop at lunchtime and Tadase never showed up. Good, it's more peaceful now.

"Amu-chi! Yaya wants candy!" Yaya attacked me and started begging for me to give her candy.

"Haha, calm down Yaya-chan. Here. Hey Kairi, Kukai." I threw some candy for Yaya to chase and left her to her thing while I greeted the others.

"Wassup Hinamori!?" Kukai and I high-fived happily.

"Hello Hinamori-san." Kairi pushed his glasses up and sweatdropped at the sight of Yaya chasing after candy.

"Amu!" Utau called.

"Amu." Rima said at the same time. The two glared at each other and each one latched onto my arms.

"Ugh...Kukai! Nagi! Some help here?!" I called the two guys and attempted to drag the two girls away with me.

"On it Hinamori." Kukai tugged at his girlfriend who reluctantly let go at the same time Nagi pried his own girl of off my other arm.

"Ugh, Thanks guys." _It's twinkle twinkle up in the sky. Lik R. Ni-ga gidaryeo- _"Hello?" I picked up my phone quickly and flipped it open. **(A/N: The lyrics are from Girl's Generation-Oscar. I do not own.)**

"AMU!" Ikuto sounded frantic on the other side of the line. "Come home immediately! Something bad happened! But bring Kukai and Nagi. Don't bring the girls." he rushed me and my face paled. I chara changed.

"Kukai, Nagi come with me. Kairi, Yaya, Rima, Utau, stay at school and don't try anything Utau." I ordered my friends with a stoic face that obviously meant I was serious. Kukai and Nagi also chara changed and leaped off with me after giving their girls a quick hug and kiss.

"We'll be back." Kukai reassured them all and the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"Come back safely! Amu! Nagi!" Rima screamed after us.

"So would you like to explain Amu?" Nagi asked me. Nagi was just sprinting with me and Kukai was on his board.

"Ikuto just told me to come home and bring you guys. I'm guessing it's because something happened that's bad enough to make me go berserk and Ikuto is going to need your help to hold me down." I reasoned quickly and soon we stopped in front of my house. Ikuto was standing at the door with a grim look on his face.

"Amu...please try to keep your calm about this. I already called the police." Ikuto said and I stepped towards him.

"What happened?" I tried to do as he said and stay calm, but I had to struggle to keep a stoic face. I was frightened. I didn't want to believe that whatever had happened had happened.

"..." Ikuto placed a firm hand on my shoulder and slowly opened the door to my house. The first thing I noticed was a rusty smell. The smell of blood.

"Oh god...please god no." I whispered and Ikuto's grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Kukai. Nagi. Hold her." Ikuto told the two guys that had accompanied me and he opened the door wider. I paled and undid my chara change really quick for a moment.

"Sorry Amu. I was out at the mall to buy something and...it happened while I was gone." Ikuto murmured and the scene that met my eyes was horrifying. Three corpses. Two grown and one little one.

"No...Okaa-san...Otoo-san...Ami. This didn't happen." I closed my eyes and opened them again, but the scene before me never changed. I screamed and darted into the house. But Kukai's grip on my waist kept me rooted to my place and Nagi had restrained my arms and legs. "IIE! **(A/N: No!) **This is a dream. Don't I have enough misery in my life!?" I screamed and broke though Kukai's and Nagi's vice grips. I rushed to Ami who was on the ground in a small fetal position. She had a hole through the side of her head and in her chest. Blood pouring from both wounds. "AMI!" I screamed again and cradled the little girl close to me. I rushed to my parents who were in similar states like Ami, but more wounds. Blood pooled around me and soaked my shoes, socks, and the bottom of my skirt. My legs were wet and scarlet red. My eyes widened at the disbelief of what had just happened to my family and I bent over their dead, lifeless bodies, sobbing my heart out.

"Amu, please stay strong. I know this is hard to take in, but we'll find the culprit." Ikuto came up behind me and reached to touch my shoulder, but I swatted his hand away.

"No! Don't touch me! My family did NOT just die after I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me! That's too coincidental to happen in just three days!" I screamed out in denial and shot a glare at the catboy. Ikuto flinched a little under my cold stare, but soon sighed and embraced me from behind. I tried to pry his arms off me, but his grip only tightened. Tears fell down my cheeks and onto his wrist. Kukai and Nagi watched from afar, ready to take action if needed, but also stunned by the current scene before them. Who wouldn't be horrified to see their friend's entire family shot to death and that same friend is now kneeling in a pool of blood of an older guy, fit to be her boyfriend, hugging her and attempting to console her?

_This did not just happen to me. I HAVE to be the most miserable and unlucky person in the entire world to have this misfortune fall on me. Okaa-san, Otoo-san, Ami...I WILL avenge you! _

**No One's POV**

"Amu-chan..." Nagi murmured under his breath.

"Hinamori..." Kukai could just barely take action and the two closed the door on the scene at the sound of a car approaching.

"Souma!" Utau called through an open window and stopped her violet Audi in front of her best friend's house. Rima rushed out the side and stopped in front of her own boyfriend.

"Nagi...what happened to Amu?" She commanded him to answer, but the looks on both of their faces were grim enough to make the girls pale. "No...Amu..." Rima was horrified and rushed to open the door, but Nagi stopped her.

"Don't...Mashiro-san." Nagi said sternly and steered the petite blonde girl away from the house.

"What? No, let me have a look." Utau tried to push her way past Kukai, but he wouldn't let her get anywhere as close as Rima had. "Souma." the two stared each other down, but Kukai didn't even flinch.

"Like Nagi said...don't. It would be better for us to leave right away. Ikuto is with her and he can handle it. Go home." Kukai hissed fiercely. Utau was a little taken aback by her boyfriend's ferocity, but soon snapped back her composure.

"Don't tell me what to do Souma and I WILL get in there to help Amu." Utau hissed back with just as much ferocity as Kukai had spoken to her, but the latter didn't buy it. Kukai quickly knocked the blonde out with a swift chop to her neck. She dropped, limp, and Kukai caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Sorry Utau. But now's not the time." Kukai muttered and dragged his girlfriend back to the car. Rima, who had watched the whole thing, turned to Nagi to confirm the seriousness of the whole situation as a result of Kukai's strange behavior. Nagi nodded and Rima fell to her knees.

"No...Poor Amu. Please help her Ikuto." Rima prayed and Nagi picked her up. Rima was still in shock as he dragged her to the car the same Kukai did with Utau.

"Rima...what about Kairi and Yaya? What did they do?" Nagi asked the little, frightened girl.

"Kairi was firm on following Amu's instructions and Yaya wanted to stay with him. When school ended, Kairi and Yaya had stayed together while Utau and I rushed here...C-Can't you at least tell me what happened?" Rima looked to him with scared eyes and gulped. Nagi sighed and looked away.

"Amu's family was shot to death." Nagi whispered with a heavy tone. Rima's eyes widened and Utau's hand twitched at the news, but the latter blonde stayed unconscious.

Kukai buckled Utau in the shotgun seat, and Nagi sat with Rima in the back, with her in his lap. Nagi wrapped his arms around Rima who clung to him desperately as Kukai started up the car and drove the group away from Amu's house.

Inside, Amu is still kneeling on the floor, in the middle of a pool of blood, and Ikuto is crouched behind her, arms wrapped around her crying figure and murmuring quiet words to her. Will Amu be ok? No one knows, but if she is left alone, nobody can tell what she'll do next.

A knock came on the door and Ikuto slowly stood up with Amu as she laid Ami down on the ground gently. Ikuto left Amu by herself for a few moments to open the door. "Hello? Please open the door, we got a call from this house of a murder and reports from the neighbors of hearing gunshots. May we please come inside to take a look at the scene?" Three police officers were outside and Ikuto nodded.

"Sure come on in. The eldest daughter of this household is currently sobbing over her loss though, so please move carefully." he informed them and led them to where the three corpses lay with Amu. Except, he did not expect Amu to be in the kitchen holding a knife to her neck. His eyes widened and he quickly rushed to her side. "Amu! What're you doing?!" The older boy snatched the knife away from the girl and put it away.

"Ikuto..." Amu looked to him with dead eyes. "I have no reason to live...My ex was cheating on me with a senpai, my family is dead, and I have no one left...My life is useless, I'm useless." she dropped to the ground lifelessly and I could only catch her.

"Don't say that Amu. You're not useless, don't throw every piece of hope you have." Ikuto murmured in an attempt to save her from completely dying mentally and emotionally.

"Hope? What is hope? I have none." Amu spoke hysterically and burst into tears.

"You have me Amu! Do I mean nothing?" Ikuto held her tightly and also shed a few tears for her sake, but also from the hurt of that statement.

"I'm grateful you have always been there for me Ikuto and I have a shoulder to cry on, but I don't know how long you'll last. I'm already close to breaking and you won't be able to handle it. You don't have your own emotions in check so how can you deal with mine?!" Amu screamed and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Amu, but please bear with me for now. I just need a little more time." he pleaded the hysterical girl, but failed miserably.

"No Ikuto. You're out of time. Leave me alone!" Amu shrieked and ran out of the house, chara changing on the way. She sprinted as far as she could with no particular destination in mind.

"Damnit! Damn my life to hell!" Ikuto cursed and chased after her, also chara changing. But an alley cat couldn't possibly compete with a fox, so he could only just barely keep sight of her. "Amu! Wait!" She looked behind herself and stopped abruptly. He caught up to her in no time, but the two were in an alleyway. Ikuto panted, trying to catch his breath as he stood in front of her.

"Why do you bother chasing after me Ikuto? You want to break my heart too? I think I've had enough heartbreaks. Just leave me alone!" Amu retorted and got ready to run away, but he stopped her in her tracks.

"Please just listen to me Amu. You're not useless, and I'm not here to hurt you more." Ikuto pleaded and stood up tall. He could see the tears just ready to pool out of Amu's eyes and the sight hurt him. "I know that seeing Tadase cheat on you is painful just that in itself and it made it worse with the..." Ikuto paused after realizing what he was about to say.

"Just say it. My life can't possibly get any worse than it is now." Amu sighed.

"...the death of your family." Ikuto continued and Amu flinched at the word 'death.' "I have an answer for you now Amu. I do love you and I won't let you get hurt anymore, physically or emotionally. I'll protect you from now on, so please just trust me. I'll stay by your side and we'll get through your problems together. Will you accept me?" Ikuto declared with pleading eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. She was shocked to hear him sound so passionate, but she couldn't tell if he was really serious. Amu bit her lip. Ikuto could see the doubt in her eyes.

"Are you sure? Can you really promise me this commitment Ikuto? I'll ask you the question I asked you before, do you love me enough to take a bullet for me?" Amu cried as Ikuto considered her request and she pushed him away. "I knew it. You can't keep your promise. There's no one on Earth who would take a bullet for someone else." Amu grew hysterical and was going to go on her way again, when Ikuto grabbed her elbow.

"Amu wait. I can, and I will make this commitment to you. I told you before that I would take a bullet for you and I'm not going to take those words back. I love you Amu and I won't let you get hurt again." Ikuto pleaded and pulled her into a hug. "Please believe me Amu. Give me a chance."

Amu hesitated, but reluctantly wrapped her arms around Ikuto's waist. She murmured softly, "Say them again. Say those words again. I want to hear it."

"I love you, Amu. I'll stay by your side and won't let anything hurt you again." Ikuto promised and felt Amu bury her face into his chest. Ikuto nuzzled his head into her hair and the two stood hugging in the alleyway.

"Thank you, Ikuto. But my parents are still dead, this fact doesn't change. And I'm over Tadase. To be honest, I'm actually kind of glad that he cheated on me." Amu stated and pulled away from the hug. Ikuto looked at her with a questioning gaze. "If the baka blonde kiddy king hadn't cheated on me, I wouldn't be happily hugging you and declaring you as my boyfriend now Ikuto!" Ikuto chuckled and held her hand.

"Glad you think so. Now ready to go back? We need to find the culprit who killed your family." Ikuto smiled, but Amu had frozen. "Amu? What's wrong?"

"Umm, sorry Ikuto, but can you let go of my hand?I still don't fully trust you. However, I am giving you a chance and you're going to be my boyfriend for now." Amu clarified and wiggled her hand out of his grip. Ikuto's smirk faltered, but he quickly recovered and nodded.

"Sure Amu. But I do truly love you."

"I know, but for now let's go kill the faggot who killed my family." Amu hissed angrily and a fire lit in her eyes. Her ears and tail bristled as she darted out of alleyway and back home.

"Ugh, not again! Amu!" Ikuto groaned in desperation and tried to stop the girl, since he still ached from chasing her into the alleyway. "Slow down would you! With your new chara, you're even faster than me!" Ikuto whined and amu slowed to his pace.

"Oh really?" Amu smirked and got in close to Ikuto. "Ten I can finally beat you in something, Ikuto-koi! 3" Amu slurred her whisper and sprinted off.

"Gah! Amu!" Ikuto was surprised by the "-koi" she had added onto his name before snapping back to notice she had literally left him eating her dust. Ikuto grit his teeth with frustration. _Damn it! This girl...I love her, but what's with her competitive spirit all of a sudden?! _Ikuto panted as he struggled to catch up and reserved to leaping off rooftops on all fours to keep up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! My finals ended and here's the promised chapter! Hope this chapter is good. Review and thanks for anyone who reviewed, for example: shout out to ****Mauveamigirl for her incredibly motivating review! Yes it was enough motivation! Haha! Out!~**


End file.
